Step Ladder
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Through thick and thin, sickness and heath, attack and defend. Lena and Siver will always love each other always have each other's back. A 30 day (but not daily) otp prompt writing challenge featuring my oc SiverXTrace. Canonvers Now rated M for some adult themes such as tobacco and alcohol use, mild sexual themes, coarse language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Theme 1: Holding hands

It was an easy mission, just a patrol. So it was decided that just Siver and Lena would go alone. Though, Solider 76 did give Siver a strict warning to not flirt with Lena the whole time. Siver assured him she would try but didn't promise a thing. And soon Siver and Lena where sent off mission statement in hand.

Siver was quiet her arms crossed head leaning on the belt that kept het strapped in her seat, eyes closed. She wasn't trying to sleep just rest. Tracer on the other hand was looking over the mission statement for the millionth time.

"Siver, love" Tracer broke the silence that had been building up during the ride.  
"Yeah" Siver, mumbled in reply opening one eye and setting it on the britt across from her.  
"Where we're heading" Tracer began "it's a pretty cold place, and you're hardly dressed. You sure you're gonna be warm enough"

Siver sat up a little and stretched "I should be fine"  
"if you say so love"  
Siver leaned back sighing a little, sure Tracer said that but Siver new that she stilled worried. Such was the curse of love.  
"Thanks for caring though Lena" Siver smiled.

Tracer seemed taken aback by Sivers words at first but soon smiled back at Siver brightly. "No problem, Siver"

Lena and Siver arrived at the watch point late in the afternoon, and lucky to see everything seemed pretty calm. The only thing that caught the two off guard was the fact that a snow storm seemed to have hit recently. The snow was deep, but looked soft and powdery. Siver sighed placing a hand on the door as she locked out to the white world around them.

"This is gonna be a bit of an issue…" She sighed turning to Tracer who was again looking over the statement.

"Nothing about the snow" she muttered, Siver assumed it was to herself so she didn't reply. Shortly after Tracer looked back at Siver "we'll be able to manage though"

Siver didn't say anything; she just went back to looking outside as Tracer went around checking to make sure everything was as it should be at the watch point.

"Alright" Tracer called about 5 minutes later "everything seems to be in order we should let Morrison and Winston know"

"'kay on my way over" Siver called back taking one final glace outside before joining Tracer who was preparing everything to make the call.

Soon the call was up. Siver sat back letting Lena take the call over, Lena was the senior here after all. And the call it's self was straight forward

"Everything is in order; there was a snow storm though" Lena

"Are you snowed in?" Winston

"Not at all mission should be able to proceed as planned" Lena

"That's good" Winston

"And Siver" Winston again, but he was talking to her. Siver straightened up

"Yes" she replied loud and clear  
"At ease" He seemed to chuckle "You haven't been to this check point, how are you handling this"

A small part of Siver found it odd that Winston was caring even a little about her, it just didn't seem like him, but she accepted it and smiled little, offered a thumbs up "fine sir, not one for the snow though. Despite my upbringings" The conversation ended shortly after that.

Siver was smiling as she watched Lena get ready to leave making sure she had everything they would need in case of any situation. Medical packs, extra amo for her weapons, sticky bomb she even checked her Chrono Execrator before they got ready to head out. Lena turned to Siver and smiled. And in that instant Siver blushed realizing that she was intently studying the other girl.  
"Ready to go love" Tracer asked.  
Siver nodded "as I'll ever be"

The door opened with a quiet but notable hiss, and as it did the cold air rushed in the room Siver shivered at the sudden blast of snowy mountain air. Tracer didn't notice, and Siver was glad. She didn't want Lena to worry.

They started their walk around the perimeter that was marked down for them to follow; Lena stopping to take notes at certain locations. Siver admired how Lena wrote; her hands where fast but her strokes where clear. It was an odd thing to admire but Siver did, she admired everything about the older women.

Such as caring the admiration to is the curse of love.

"Siver, are you okay love" Tracer broke Siver free from her thoughts.

She was taken off guard she was speechless, lost and confused.  
"Siver" Tracer stepped closer to Siver; she looked worried she sounded worried.

"s-sorry" Siver stepped back raising her hands and offering a small smile "I was deep in thought there, I'm fine…" Siver pushed her hands deep in to her pockets, to keep warm, realizing just then how cold she really was.  
"Are you cold?" Tracer asked, she could read Siver better then Siver could read herself.

Siver shrugged "A little but I'm fine"

Then, Lena offered her hand extending it out to Siver, and Siver stared at it, then back at Tracer and repeated a few times.

"Take my hand love"

Siver nodded taking Tracers hand. She was wearing gloves meant for cold weather, they made Tracers hands feel bigger than they actually where, but even when they were covered she could feel the strength of Tracers grip one that was soft and firm caring and protective. It spoke measures of Tracers personality or at least how she saw her. It made Siver wonder, it made her feel. It was all Siver wanted and more, it was all she needed.

Siver found one more thing to admire about Tracer.

They stood in place they said nothing and held hands. The wind blew and moved the loose snow around them. Some of the snow founds its way into Tracer's hair.

And Siver admired it.

Tracer's hair was black, cut short and bangs spiked. Tracer's eyes where golden brown.

Siver admired that.

Siver's hair was dull and brown. Siver's eyes boring, dull and blue hidden behind glasses.

And Siver wondered if Tracer admired that.

"We should get going" Siver was the one who spoke this time.

Tracer smiled and nodded "Yes, of course love"

Tracer didn't let go of Siver's hands as they walked, the only time she let go was to write. It made the long cold walk seem short and warm even when they didn't talk. It was nice. Then they were on their way back to the watch point. The sun was starting to set as the two girls walked hand in hand. It would be freezing soon and neither of them wanted to be out during all that. Once they were back it was another call letting Winston know the job was done. Winston letting them know transport was on the way. Siver and Lena sat in the watch point warming up as they waited.

"So…" Tracer was staring at Siver "how was it? What do you think?"

Siver blinked "Think about what"

"The mission"

"Cold"  
"Just cold? " Tracer laughed a little, and Siver smiled.  
"No" Siver leaned back "it was nice, spending time with you, and it sort of reminds me of home"

"Home?"

Siver nodded again closing her eyes "I'm from Canada, the Rockie Mountains to be precise"

Tracer didn't have a chance to reply as the transport had arrived. Tracer shut things down at the watch point before they both made there was to the transport.

Tracer sat beside Siver this time. She reached her hand out and Siver took it, their finger inter twined. The ride home would be long but that was okay. It was quiet and soon it looked as if Tracer had dozed off.

Siver smiled. "Lena…I am so madly in love with you" she said softly assuming that Tracer really was asleep and couldn't hear a thing.

But Tracer wasn't a sleep and she did hear what Siver had to say. And, Lena to was also madly in love with Siver.

And they admired that about each other.

 **WOW first time writing overwatch characters probably ooc. Any long-time fans of me know i love shipping my oc's with Canon characters and I don't intend to stop now. Please no comments about how shipping oc and canons is tacky cuz I do not care you choice what you read.**

 **Also why is this fanfic called Step Ladder, it's sort of a joke with my boyfriend and I because both Lena and Siver and short so they'd need a step ladder**

 **What watch point are they at? I don't know.**

 **No idea when the next one will come a small part of me wants to jump into it now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Theme 2: First Meeting (Notes at end of story)

Jack and Winston made sure to have as many members of Overwatch at home as possible on the day Siver officially join Overwatch. Everyone was sitting around the common room chatting among themselves each conversation though different was all about Siver. Most of them seemed on the fence about her.

Siver, fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt. Joining Overwatch was a big life changing step. She wasn't sure what to expect she read up on all the past and current member of Overwatch. Siver leaned back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. There was no turning back, soon the transport would have her at Overwatch's home base.

"She should be here any minute now" Jack said checking the time once more. None of the chatter had died down. Jack just watched everyone from past his visor. Sure they were talking like they were worried, but none of them seemed to show it. Perhaps it was because the only ones who really knew about the new girl where himself and Winston.

"The transport is here" the chatter stopped as Athena voice called. Jack and Winston both left to great Siver.

Siver was shoved as the transport came to a halt. "I'm here…" she muttered to herself. She brushed herself off before making her way out of the transport.

Stepping off Siver was greeted by an older looking man, his face hidden behind a mask the only notable feature being a scar, beside the man was a gorilla.

"Um Solider 76 and Winston" Siver spoke first, realizing just after how rude she must have seemed.

"Yes" Winston replied "and you are Siver"

She nodded.

"Come with us, the others are inside. We managed to keep everyone off missions today" Winston explained as her turned to walk back to the common room. Siver was a little surprised, keeping the whole team back just so they could meet her? She knew she wasn't special in anyway just someone who someone got drafted into Overwatch. At first she ever thought it was a mistake, but it wasn't.

The second Siver set foot in the common room all eyes were on her, and she froze. Not sure what to do or say. She was a deer in head lights. She opened her mouth getting ready to speak but was stopped by a sudden excited British girl.  
"Welcome to Overwatch love!" She rushed over to Siver grabbing her hands. "Name's Lena or Tracer"

Siver nodded not even realizing that she was blushing "Er..Siver" she finally spoke.

"Siver" Lena repeated then smiled even more "that's a nice name love"

Still left speechless Siver just nodded and turned to the other, each one introduced themselves, Siver wouldn't admit that she already knew the names, and faces of her new team members, and hearing them speak sort of gave Siver an idea what who they each were.

After some words where shared and time past, Solider 76 got everyone's attention and turned to Lena. "I want you to take care of Siver for now, make sure she gets used to everything around here and the rest of you can get back to your work". Then everyone filed out, leaving the large sitting room and heading off in different directions leaving only Siver and Lena.

Siver stared at Lena for a while, studying her facial features. Siver couldn't help but blush as she stared at her, and boy was she glad that Lena never noticed.  
"I should probably show you to your quarters first" Lena commented, and she looked around the room, it was clear to Siver that she wasn't prepared for this. With a shrugged she started walking down one of the many halls, Siver followed close behind.

Soon they reach a hall aligned with doors on each side she one having a small metal plate on it that bore a name. Siver guessed it was the name of whom ever the area currently belonged to. She also guessed this was where all the girls rooms where since the only names listed where the females.

"This is my room" Lena said as they passed a door marker with her name.

They walked past a few more doors before they reach one marked with her own name. "This of course" Tracer pressed a button casing the door to slide open "is your room!" They each walked in, Siver glancing around the room. It was much larger then she expected it to be.  
"By the way, Siver" Lena spoke, and Siver turned to face her.

"Yeah"

"My door is always open if you need anything" Lena smiled brightly.

"Oh. Thank you" Siver smiled back.

The tour continued Lena showing Siver every little thing the new Overwatch member would need to know. Siver rarely said a word and nodded along as Lena spoke. And Siver couldn't help but smile Lean was excited moving around as she pointed things out. Lena was a little overwhelming at first but it didn't take Siver to long to get used to her.

It wasn't long before the tour was wrapping up, Lena was still going on about different things Siver would need to know. Siver had lost herself deep in Lena's aggressively British voice, so much so that she never even realized when someone else had walked up to her and Lena.

"Lena, Siver. Howdy" Siver turned fast on her heels at the sudden voice, only to see Jesse McCree.

"Hey Jesse" Lena replied, the same bright smile plastered on her face. "You need something?"  
"Not at all, just wanted to see how the tour is going" Jesse told Lena leaving Siver standing, both quietly and awkwardly between the two.  
"It went well, showed Siver all the things she'll need to know" Tracer turned to Siver.  
"Is that so" Jesse was now also looking at Siver.

Just like before Siver stood unmoving and unspeaking this time nodding slowly and looking down at her feet.

Jesse chuckled and placed a hand on Siver shoulder. "You sure are a shy one Siver"

Siver flinched a little she was unsure if either Lena or Jesse noticed and if they did they never said anything.

"Anyway, Jack also wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready and you should be down in the mess hall in 15" Jesse told Lena.

"Of Course, thanks Jesse"

With a quick tip of the hat Jesse was off again making his way to the aforementioned mess hall. Siver turned to Lena, a confused look on her face "Who's Jack?" she asked. She didn't read the name in the current Overwatch members or see them at the start of the day.  
"Jack Morrison its Soldiers real name" Lena told Siver, again flaunting that bright and inviting smile.  
"Oh" Siver replied her voice flat, the name was familiar to her, and it took her a moment to realize where she had seen it and when she did Siver didn't mention it to Lena. Siver just met Lena and didn't want to seem weird.

"We should get to the mess hall though" Lena told Siver "Jack won't much appreciate if we are late"

Like always Siver wordlessly nodded and followed Tracer down the halls to the mess hall, where most of everyone was already gathered.

The room was lively and full of comradary, friendship and even...family. It was like culture shock to Siver. She hadn't had these things in a while. It was heartwarming and accepted.

"Over here Siver" Lena called; she was standing behind to free chairs one of her hands resting on one. "We'll sit over here" And Siver did just that.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered around enjoying dinner and sharing in conversations. Siver didn't speak much but listened intently to each story, somewhere about missions, others about times before Overwatch and each one was interesting to her. To Siver Overwatch was just like a weird family of all sorts of people. They all had each other.

"So, Siver" Siver turned to face Angela, this being the first time the swiss medic had spoken directly to her. And before Siver even had a chance to reply Angela continued on. "How are you enjoying Overwatch"

Just like when Siver first entered, the chatter died down and all eyes were on her, she looked around the table. When she first stepped foot into the base earlier today, she only knew names and faces she saw on official documents. Now she saw a bunch of people, they were odd, they were different, in age, race and appearance, they were family they were friends. And then she stared at Lena, and she knew.

Siver smiled; unlike when she first walked in the base earlier she was able to speak.  
"I love it here"

 **And another chapter nice and done! This one was a swap out prompt since I have a bunch that I wouldn't really be able to write for, now I moved a lot down. ( like on the list prompt to was cuddling so that'll be chapter 3) I also know a lot of this might be ooc i don't think I'm the best writer, it's just a hobby something for fun**

 **Anyway this chapter of course takes place before the first one maybe a few months? Idk**

 **Also I'm pretty sure Jesse was just here to show that siver is really gay. Sometimes I post random lines from the pages I'm writing on twitter then proceed to make fun of them if you wanna see that I would suggest watching me on Twitter. Also this will be my first fanfic where all notes are at the VERY end. Anyway, until next time. Whenever that maybe!**


	3. Chapter 3

Theme 3: Cuddling

There wasn't much Siver disliked more than being a part from Lena. Without her around Siver felt lost in the base. Without Lena around Siver didn't do much aside from her chores then she'd make her way to the common room and lay on a sofa. She would lay and stare blankly ahead at the door. She would wait for Lena to return.

Lena and a few others had just left on a three day mission.

Siver was stuck in the base for three days.

It was later in the afternoon; Siver was done all her chores and jobs for the day and was now on the sofa. It was quiet the only sound was the soft ticking of a clock. Everyone once in a while Siver would take a deep breath.

'Lena will be back tomorrow' Siver thought to herself. Soon Siver had her eyes closed and her face was buried in the crook on her arm. She probably looked like she had fallen asleep, she wasn't, but was close enough to it. Siver was tired from being inactive for so long. She couldn't help it though Lena would be back tomorrow. Siver wanted to be the first to great everyone when they came back. She wanted to be the first person Lena would see. She wanted to take Lena by the hand, Siver wanted to…

Siver was blushing, her face still hidden in her arm.

"Siver?"  
Siver bolted up when she heard her name get called, she turned as she looked up, hurting her neck in the process. She gripped it swearing to herself, noticing the person standing at the entrance of the room. It was Mei.

Siver rubbed her neck as she spoke "Yo" her greetings where small all of them, all the time. This was the type of person Siver was.

Mei stepped in the room taking a seat on a chair. "Are you okay?" Mei asked.

Mei was a weird one to Siver. Mei cared and Siver couldn't understand why.

Mei cared about everyone around her.

Mei was warm hearted for someone who relied on Ice.

Siver rolled her shoulders trying to loosen them a little, how long was she lying there like that? But she smiled back at Mei "I hurt my neck when I sat up like that, I'm fine though it's nothing"

"That's not good" Mei, once again looked worried. "Do you-"

"I'm fine, I promise!" Siver cut on Mei, her voice was firm, and she also waved her hand.

Mei just nodded, and the silence returned. The clock still ticked, a far off machine was humming, and sometimes Siver would take a deep breath.

"You've been lying on the sofa for a long time." Mei eventually spoke up breaking the silence.

Siver hummed a reply, she didn't do it to be rude but to signify was she knew, and that she didn't much care. Siver didn't make eye contact

"Dr. Ziegler was worried that you might have caught something"

"I'm not sick" Siver replied, She smiled, she didn't make eye contact

Silence again.

Siver sighed "I…just…really miss her" Siver pulled her legs to her chest "I hate that I miss her, I love that I miss her" She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling that reached up high.

"Lena?" Mei asked it was a dumb question. Of course it was Lena

"Nope, Hana" Siver said joking, a small laugh "of course…of course Lena"

"She's a good friend of yours"  
Siver turned to Mei as soon as she said that, her face dead panned.

"I fucking love her…"

Mei wasn't surprised.

"…Please don't tell anyone" Siver added looking down and away. "Please…"

Mei nodded "Of course"

Siver smiled back softy "thanks"

Soon Mei got up from her spot and before Siver could ask where she was going Mei told her "Sorry Siver, I still have a lot of work to do, I'll mention to Dr. Ziegler that you are fine as well"

"Of course, have fun Mei" Siver replied as she went back to lying on the couch, and after Mei was gone and Siver could no longer here her steps there was silence.

Siver didn't know that she fell asleep until she felt her self being nudged awake. She sat up with a small yawn.

Rolling on to her back she was facing Genji.

"…what?" Siver mumbled still half asleep.

"I was just coming to let you know dinner is ready" Genji replied, leaving right after.

Siver yawned as she sat up. She looked around the room realizing it was dark. "how long was I out for" she muttered to herself as she made her way to the mess hall.

Everyone who was at the base was already sitting down and eating. Siver guessed they started without her and brushed it off as nothing, she didn't much mind.

She sat down in an empty chair that was saved for her. No one stared at her, and Siver just stared at the food.

She didn't feel like eating, she never ate much to begin with and she ate even less without Lena around. Angela was sitting beside Siver and seemed to notices the younger girls lack of enthusiasm when it same to eating. Angela in fact noticed this all the time and had taken it upon herself to always be beside Siver to make sure the younger one would eat, at least a little.

Angela sighed "You need to eat Siver" this was one of the first times she so clearly announced this at the table.

Normally it was a nudge, or Angela pulling Siver aside after the meal making sure Siver was well. Never did Angela tell Siver to eat in front of everyone.

"I was going to eat" Siver replied obviously sounding annoyed.

Dinner came and went, and Siver went to bed right after.

The night came and went, and Siver was the first one up in the morning.

Siver sat in the common room, Lena and the others would be back before noon. There seemed to be a different energy though the base as well. Siver enjoyed that.

The moment Siver heard the announcement that the transport was approaching was the moment she was on her feet and heading toward the drop off.

Angela was also there, Siver guessed it was either to get anyone that was injured attention right away or because Phara was also on the mission.  
The moment Lena entered the base as the moment Siver was by her side. She hugged her; Lena was unhurt, and safe. Lena was home. Siver was happy.

Lena laughed a little and returned Siver's hug "Hello love" Lena spoke softly.

Soon they ended up in Lena's room. Siver was tucked close to Lena as she talked about the mission, and when Lena was done talking Siver explained what she did. And even after all the stories where told Siver and Lena still sat together cuddling just enjoying being close together. The silence went on for a while, this was a different silences.  
Siver could hear the ticking of a clock, the soft hum of Lena's Chrono Accelerator and Lena's heartbeat. It was the prefect silence.

And then Lena spoke.

"Siver, do you remember our last mission…I heard what you said to me on the transport"

 **This chapter…is so much filler I am so…sorry I just want these to be longer and up and out fast. I also wanted to write how Siver would interact with the other characters in Overwatch as well. I mean I know how she gets along with most of them so yeah**

 **Also it's sort of a joke with my friends that everyone in overwatch sort of knows Siver is gay for Lena.**

 **I also have another fanfic idea as well that takes place in this universe it won't work in the 30 prompt so if I write it which I really want to I'll make it its own story but it won't get started/posted till this one is half way through.**

 **Also for some reason I am trying to plot a prompt fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Theme 4: Watching a movie.

"You…heard" Siver replied, in a lost sort of tone.  
Lena nodded.

"Shit" Siver ran her hand through her own bangs "fuck I am sorry I just"

Lena grabbed Siver's should and stared at her then Lena smiled. "Calm down Siver it's not a bad thing."

Siver blinked in confusion.

"I love you to Siver"

Three days had pasted since that then and Siver and Lena are now officially girlfriends. And for now Siver wanted it was to be kept a secret from the others. Even still the two were closer than ever before almost seemingly attached at the hips.

Siver wasn't sure if the others noticed and if they did they didn't say much of anything.

The day went on and soon people where leaving, this was awful normal for Overwatch, missions came and went it was their job. Soon Siver and Lena were some of the only ones in the base. Everyone else that was around was busy doing work. It was oddly convenient.

Siver was quieting sitting on her favorite sofa swiping through her phone. She only looked up when Lena sat down beside Siver softly brushing against her. Siver smiled putting her phone down. Lena and Siver sat together for a while in a soft embrace just cuddling like couples do. They probably could have also fallen asleep like that, if Siver hadn't broken the joyous silence that normally built between the two.

"We…Should do something" Siver suggested her voice tired and soft.

"Something like what, love"  
"Watch…something" Siver shrugged as she spoke, she felt embarrassed by even bring it up, but Lena actually liked the idea.

Lena lazily pushed herself off the sofa leaving Siver behind. Siver didn't know what Lena was doing but she let her girlfriend do whatever it was.

Lena was digging through a cupboard that was on the stand where the tv was, it was full of junk.

"Found it!" Lena called in triumph when she found the object she was looking for. Lena then went and was fiddling around with the tv only half knowing was she was doing and when she finished it she joined Siver on the sofa once more.

"What was that all about?" Siver asked as she snuggled up with Lena once more.

"I put on something to watch like you suggested" Lena said with a smile, it was the same smile Siver so deeply loved.

At least half way through the film Siver and Lena had stopped paying attention and were just softly chatting to each other. The conversation was almost pointless just them talking about times and places long gone memories of the past.

Siver didn't mind the pointlessness of it all she wanted to hear Lena talk, and Lena was the same.

The movie drew to a close.

Siver had her forehead rested on Lena's. It was the closeted the two ever seemed to be. They looked in to each other's eyes, both where lost for words.

They slowly leaned in closer…and closer.

Until suddenly

"Well, well" Siver and Lena both broke away blushing as they turned to face Angela

"Angela!" Lena half yelled in surprised as she scrambled away from Siver.

Siver on the other hand sat completely still the only movement was her switching glances between Angela and Lena. Suddenly Siver felt like her world was falling apart, she knew that Angela wouldn't care, she knew NO ONE in overwatch would care but she still felt fear that they would kick her out. She hated this fear.

"Sorry…" Siver eventually whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry" Angela sighed still having a small smile on her face "I'm happy you two are close"

The two girls stared at Angela, both where surprised Lena a little less so than Siver.

"I guess for now I'll leave you two alone, sorry for interrupting" Angela turned and left.

"She did that just to interrupt us" Lena muttered when Angela was out of ear shot, she leaned back in the sofa and turned to Siver with a big old grin on her face.

Siver shrugged and returned the smile "I guess so"

The day slowly came to an end and Siver and Lena parted ways for the night. It was a simple hug, good night and lastly Lena slipping in a soft "I love you"

Siver stared at the ceiling for a long time that night, she had no idea how many hours had pasted were it was just her looking up. She eventually fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep. It was a nice sleep.

Siver woke up later in the morning the next day, this was normal for her. Siver laid around letting allowing herself to wake up a little before joining the rest of her team. Everyone who left yesterday would be back already the missions where simple and short. Just as she was getting out of bed and ready to go there was a knock at her door, a familiar one at that. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Lena" Siver said with a bright smile.  
Lena smiled back "May I come in?"

Siver nodded and moved aside so Lena could enter her room. Lena walked in and sat on Siver's bed she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Siver, love, we need to tell the others"

Siver looked away from Lena "I know" She muttered.

"Listen I can see why you don-"Siver cut Lena off  
"I said…yes"

"O…oh" Lena blushed, and Siver smiled.  
"You know, you are awful cute"

They left Siver's room together, and once they reached the common room everyone was there. Siver knew someone set this up.

Lena nudged Siver arm.

'She wants me to say it' Siver thought to herself, Siver took a deep breath and tensed up.

"I…I have something I wanna say" Siver's words where fast, her voice low.

Angela smiled, but Jack was the one that spoke "and what would that be"

Siver looked to Lena, then back to the group, they seemed to be smiling Siver wasn't sure about the ones whose faces where covered but she guessed it was the case.

"Lena and I…are…we're dating" The moment Siver finished talking things changed.

Everyone was saying something a few saying they called it, and some saying congratulations.

And then there was Jesse, handing Genji a ten dollar bill.  
"You…made a bet?" Siver said in surprised

Genji nodded "Yep we bet ten dollars on you and Lena finally getting together"

Siver smiled, and laughed she looked at everyone in Overwatch. They were all different, different races, builds and genders, different stories. They were a family, they accepted Siver and she accepted them.

"You know, Jesse…Genji I'm not mad, it's funny" Siver replied her smile was bright, perhaps the brightest it's ever been.

 **I was having such a hard time with this chapter omg! It ended up being longer than expected as well. A big part of it wasn't even planned to be added in this chapter I just did to make this longer. A few other things!**

 **The rough time lines is 4 mouths**

 **Chapter 2 takes place 3 months before chapter 1, chapter 3 takes place 3 weeks after 1 this takes places 3 days after chapter 3.**

 **The second thing I plan on updating it twice a week.**

 **I still have some swap out spots if you guys have anything as well!**

 **Also how will movies work in the next…60 years that's…what was hard about this**


	5. Chapter 5

Theme 5- N/A

 **Sorry this is late, I was actually playing overwatch all night :X**

The mission was to take out an anit-human group that was on the rise. Despite the groups influence it was reportedly small a couple dozen omics or so. These missions felt familiar to Siver.

There were five members selected for this mission. Siver, Lena, Mei, Hana and Lucio. Once they arrived at their destination they spilt up. Lena and Mei took the west entrance and Siver, Hana and Lucio took the east.

"Is everyone in position?" Lena voice came from the communication radio.

"Yeah" Lucio was the one that replied.

"No…I'm going around back" Siver said as she looked at the map of the area.  
"That's not safe" Mei replied

"Gonna do it anyway" Siver snapped back. "Just, trust me on this one okay" She added in a calmer tone.

"What if you get caught? We won't be around to help you Siver" Lena sounded worried, of course she would though. Lena loved Siver, and Siver loved Lena.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Siver told Lena, she wished she was with her girlfriend just so Lena could see that Siver was being truthful that Siver knew what she was doing that Siver knew what she was putting herself up against.

"Why not let her go" Hana chimed in. Siver turned fast to face Hana. Hana and Siver never got along, Siver tried to at first but they didn't have enough in common to build a relationship and things just ended up this way.

"I don't know" Lena breathed, "It's not a good idea"

"I promise I'll be fine" Siver again tried to reassure Lena, at this point Siver was ready to just leave and take her desired post and wait.

"Okay…I trust you" Lean finally agreed and Siver was surprised.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the new point" Siver replied. She gave a quick nod to Lucio and Hana before taking off.

She moved fast and quiet trying her best to make as little sound as possible. This was a familiar feeling for Siver.

One wrong move and she'd be dead.

"Okay, I'm at position" she whispered pressing herself against a wall. She loaded her gun and waited for the signal to attack.

"Roger that" Lena replied "stay low for now love"

"Of course" Siver replied still in a hushed whisper.

If she was caught she'd be dead, the mission would be a failure.

Lena was worried about Siver. Siver was short and thin, she'd be a hard target to hit if she could move fast but she didn't. Siver seemed to fight in two ways, law low and wait to strike, or get in the middle of the fight.

"Sometimes I am a head strong tank" Lena recalled Siver saying once a big grin on her face. "I like to rush in, amp up my team give them hope...I do this but can't take the hits like a real tank" Lena recalled how proud Siver was then.

"You know Lena" Mei spoke up and Lena turned her attention to Mei. "Not to be rude, but Siver is a little too dumb to let herself get killed in battle" Mei smiled.

Lena nodded in agreement and chuckled a little "That's for true"

Hana huffed as she adjusted her hands on the controls of her MEKA "why does Siver act like she is so cool like that…"

Lucio shrugged "I don't think she's doing anything like that"

"Um, yeah she is" Hana replied obviously annoyed "She's an annoying show off that somehow managed to get everyone around her little finger, she even managed to get Lena to fall for her"

Lucio smiled "That's just how Siver roles, girl just has something about her"

"Yeah…marry sue…" Hana replied.

"If you say so Hana" Lucio replied, brushing off her comment.

And the conversation was ended when Siver voice rung out over the comm.

Lena smiled as she replied to Siver.

Mei nodded "I told you"

A few minutes later Lena took a deep breath "Okay, time to attack"  
Tracer zapped past Mei taking the lead, Mei tailing behind her.

Hana and Lucio travelled together.

Siver hung back waiting. She took a deep breath, letting it out quietly. She moved swiftly and without a sound toward the room, it sounded like the fighting had already started.

Siver made it to the room where the fighting was taking place, and the moment she identified the Omic in charge she dashed right up to him. Put her gun to his head.

"No hard feelings, Okay" she muttered her voice emotionless as she pulled the trigger. The Omnics head exploded. She stared down at the now headless body as it toppled forward, her face was expressionless. Siver turned getting ready to take the next shot.

The sudden shot startled Lena; she was fixed on what she was doing. She turned to see Siver standing over a now dead Omnic. Lena wasn't sure what to think. She never saw Siver as the type to just kill, Siver was never hostile Siver was a girl full of emotions. The girl Lena saw bore no expression as she stared down at her kill.

Lena glanced around at the others, they were all surprised.

Another shot rang out; this time one of the Omnics shot at Siver the bullet tearing through her left arm.

"Siver!" Lena cried dashing toward Siver.

Siver dropped her gun and gripped her now bleeding arm "shit…" she cursed through clenched teeth.

Lena put her hand on Siver but she quickly brushed it away "I'm fine, we're in the middle of danger…we can't stop" Siver grabbed her gun the blood from her hand transferring to the handle of the gun.

Lena bit her lip and gripped her own two guns harder "of course" she whispered.

Only minutes later all the Omincs were down for the count.

Siver had the worse injury of them all, the sleeve of her jacket drenched in blood. Everyone seemed to be fussing over Siver's arm. Hana was the only one not interested. She sat back her arms crossed.

Siver looked up from her bleeding arm when Mei rushed over and grabbed it.

"We need to get your jacket off…" Mei told Siver. Siver only nodded and carefully pulled her arm out of the sleeve. Siver bite her lip when she saw how bad the injury was. Mei exchanged a worried glace with the others.

"Can you move it?" Mei asked stilling eyeing over the injury.

"Not really" Siver replied.

Mei frowned "Does it hurt"

Siver shrugged with only her good right arm "Yes and no"

Mei turned to Lucio and Lena.  
"You're seeing Angela as soon as we get back" Mei was stern in her orders.

Siver just nodded.

Lucio took over right after Mei was done trying his best at first aid on Sivers arm. There still wasn't much they could do out here. It was decided they'd do more at the transport but in the end Angela was the best one to deal with this.

The walk to the transport started off quiet. No one was talking maybe it was the shock of everything that had happened, and maybe it was because they were tried.

Hana trailed behind Siver and Lena. The young Korean remembering the look on Siver's face as she pulled the trigger, no one else saw what had happened, but Hana did.

For Hana, the actions she had just seen where one more reason to not like Siver.

Hana knew Siver wanted to be friends, Hana knew it was only because She and Siver where the same age. If it wasn't that it was to gain something. Hana wouldn't let Siver have that.

Hana watched as blood dripped off Siver finger tips and hit the ground.

"Do you hate them?" Hana asked, everyone stopped and looked back at the young girl.

No one said a word, and Hana stepped closer to Siver she looked down at her. "I said, 'do you hate them, the Omnics'" Hana's tone was low and sharp.

Siver closed her eyes and breathed out slowly "Not at all…I want Omics and humans to live in peace. But there are bad Omics" Siver turned away. "You know, Hana song, there is also bad humans" Siver added before she started walking again.

"If you don't hate them how can you kill them like that" Hana asked a little annoyed at the other.

This is one reason why Hana hated Siver, Siver tried to act smart when she wasn't. Siver tried to act cool when she wasn't. Siver always tried to act like someone that she clearly wasn't.

"It was my life before Overwatch" Siver told Hana.

"That doesn't really answerer my question…" Hana huffed throwing her arms up a little.

Siver didn't reply. Once they reached the transport Lucio and Mei went right to taking better care of Siver's arm. Lena was busy letting Jack and Winston know the outcome of the mission.

"It was a success, but Siver was shot in the arm she'll need to be treated right away"

Hana was sitting, waiting for the transport to take them home. She was playing on a hand held gaming device. It wasn't long until the other joined Hana again.

The ride back the base was silent like always, the only sounds where that of the transport.

Siver was holding her left arm to keep it from moving around too much during the ride.

Jack sighed when his call with Lena ended. Of course Siver would be the one getting hurt on the mission. He left the room the call had taken place in and made his way to Angela's office.

The doctor was sitting at her desk and Jack assumed she was doing paper work. He lightly tapped on the frame of the door to get her attention.

Angela stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jack. "Do you need something?" she asked

"I just got word from Lena about the mission" Jack started telling Angela "seems Siver got herself shot"

Angela sighed a little pushing away from her desk "Of course she did" she left her office and started to prep things in the medical bay for when Siver and the others returned.

Angela was there when the transport arrived, taking Siver to the medical bay right away. The way there she asked Siver different questions about what had happened how much pain she was in how she felt ect.

Angela looked over Sivers wound the same way Mei had looked over it before. Angela muttered something to herself in German then looked up at Siver.

"You're pretty lucky" Angela told Siver as she went to grab a few things. "You did lose a decent amount of blood but the damage isn't to sever"

Angela returned to Siver side "this is going to sting" Angela told Siver as she began to apply something to the wound.

Siver tensed as Angela did this Siver guessed Angela was cleaning up the wound, after that was done Angela moved on with the process of patching up Siver's arm. Siver didn't know how long the whole process took. But when it was done Angela grabbed a clip board and jotted down some notes.  
"Okay Siver, you're free to go make sure you get some rest, I'll bring you some pain killers later if anything changes let me know and you're going to be off missions until further notice" Angela spoke as if she had said all this all before.

Siver just nodded and left the medical bay with intentions to head back her to own room and get some rest as Angela had said. Siver wasn't sure if it was the stress of the mission of the shock of being shot in the arm but she was tired.

Siver turned the final corner that would lead her to her room. When the room came in to site she stopped, standing by the Door was Lena. Siver smiled as she approached her.

Lena stared at Siver and instantly hugged her still being mindful of her girlfriends injured arm.

"You scared me out there" Lena whispered her eyes where set on Sivers.

Siver nodded and looked away "sorry…"

"It's fine, love" Lena brushed Siver bangs out of her face, this caused Siver to look up at Lena again. The brit looked like she was about to cry but she was still smiling.  
"Just don't get shot in the arm again"

Siver smiled back and even laughed a little "I'll see what I can do"

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this page is really long! I don't think I've ever written this much in a while. This was really was focused on the love of Lena and Siver but it was an idea I got and it might play in to other chapters and fanfics that'll take place in the same universe.  
IDK the time gap between this one and the last chapter also the end of the last chapter was supposed to be this prompt so I had to come out with something else for my swap out. **

**I'd also like to take this time to recommend another fanfic! It's called the "The Young Never Sleep" it's by cerealmilk just goggle it you'll find it. I like to think this story really does/will influence step ladder. TYNS is a lot darker than this one as well, but the way the characters interactions and like a lot of the settings are based off this fic. Anyway next week is back on the prompt track and will probably be up Monday or Sunday night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Theme 6-getting ready for/on a date**

The next day when Siver woke up her arm was killing her. She knew this was going to happen but even still the amount of pain was excruciating. Siver just stayed in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what time it was, or how long she had been awake when there was a knock at the door. She never said come in she never went to the door. She just laid there quietly. Soon the door opened and someone walked in.

"Good morning, Siver" it was Angela.

"Morning" Siver replied as she pushed herself up with her good arm.  
Angela probably notices this when she approached Siver and started to exam the other girls left arm.

"How bad is your pain" Angela eventually asked.

Siver shrugged only her right arm "a lot"

Angela nodded and looked at Siver. "I'll get you something for the pain"

Siver smiled and nodded back.

Angela left the room and Siver was alone again. Her room was probably one of the quietest places around the base. She didn't have a clock that ticked every second and the mechanical humming was blocked up her door. Her window normally remains closed and covered only letting in a small amount of natural light.

The door opened again. Siver was expecting to see Angela return but it was Lena. She wasn't wearing her mission cloths and instead an old looking tee shirt with a worn logo and jeans that looked just as faded.

Siver smiled brightly at her girlfriend. Lena smiled back as well.

"Morning" Siver said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning love" Lena replied in a voice just as bright as she got closer to Siver's bed side.

The brit looked at Siver's arm and frowned "It probably still hurts a lot"

Siver nodded "A fuck tone, but I'm a member of Overwatch so I'll tough it out"

"You should have been more careful out there" Lena's voice was low.

Siver didn't reply. She was taken aback by this. Siver can hardly recall ever seeing Lena like this. Lena was happy and cheerful. Siver felt guilt she should have been paying attention to what was going on around her. She used to work alone it was all her all the time she could never slip up like this. She felt guilty because she felt like she broke Lena.

"Oh, hello Lena" Angela replied when she returned to the room in one hand she had the pain killers in the other a foam cup that was full of water.

Lena went back to being cheerful right away "Morning"

"And how are you this morning" Angela asked Lena as she handed Siver the pain killers and water.

Lena shrugged "I'm doing well" She then turned to Siver and smiled "Considering how the mission went yesterday"

Siver huffed at her girlfriend "Actually the mission went well, I was the only one who got hurt so yeah"

Lena giggled and ruffled Siver's hair a little "I know, love, it was just a joke." Siver didn't say anything and just smiled back.

"Anyway" Angela said clapping her hands together lightly "If you don't need anything else Siver, I'll leave you two alone"

Siver looked at Lena then back to Angela "I should be fine once these pain killers kick in" Siver gave Angela a thumbs up using her uninjured arm.

Angela nodded and left the room.

It was quiet again.

Siver stared at Lena. Lena was looking at her own hands.

Siver raised her left arm as well as she could and placed her hand on Lena's.

The brit jumped and made eye contact with Siver. Neither of the two spoke, and silences seemed to be a thing the two often shared. Lena and Siver didn't mind though. For both Lena and Siver being together was more than enough.

Both the girls lost track of time and how long the silences had lasted for before Lena spoke. "Siver"

"Yeah?" Siver turned her head a little so she could see Lena better.

"Well I was wondering." Lena began "Since you're off duty for a while and I'm also free from mission for a bit…we should go out tonight"

"On a date?" Was about all Siver could say, she was shocked to say the least. Overwatch life didn't leave much room for stuff like that. Siver found that if she wasn't on a mission, she was getting ready for one, if she wasn't doing that she was doing some sort of chore. In fact going out had never crossed her mind.

"I guess" Lena said bring Siver away from her thoughts. Siver then realized even Lena seemed a little unsure about the event like the idea came to her last minute. "I mean if you don't want to we don't have to!" Lena quickly added.

Siver smiled and shook her head "no, I'm all for it"

Lena nodded and smiled "it's a date then" and Siver just smiled back.

Shortly after Lena left the room Siver assumed to get ready. Siver also was faced with this task. Lena was the one who approached Jack letting him know of her and Siver's plans to head out. Jack didn't mind much and only told Lena to not be out to late.

Lena was in her room, low key panicking about her date tonight. The offer was random and off the cuff. She realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Despite her looks and personality Lena had never really been in a romantic relationship before let alone been on a date. She had no idea what to wear or say. She just looked at herself in her mirror. She sighed running a hand through her hair. "What was I thinking…" she whispered to herself as she made her way over to her bed. "Asking Siver on a date…"

It took Siver a while to feel the stress of the situation, and when it did it hit her hard. She was franticly moving around her room trying to get all the things she needed. She had to look her best for Lena; she had to make the best impression. Siver stopped looking at herself in the mirror. She approached it raising her right hand and dragging her fingers down her reflection. Her hair was dull, her eyes where dull her left arm injured. She sighed "How am I going to make this work" she walked over to her small closest and looked at the stuff she had inside. She didn't have anything nice.

News travels fast in Overwacth.

Lena jumped at a sudden knock at her door. "Come in!" She called. The door opened and much to Lena surprise it was Winston.

"Hello" He said as he entered the room.

"Winston!" Lena smiled brightly "what brings you here"

"I heard that you and Siver are going out tonight and thought you might need some help"

Lena laughed awkwardly and nodded "Well I certainly do" She looked around her room, there was clothing thrown all around "This just isn't what I'm used to…" she sighed.

"Well, together we'll make it work and besides Siver loves you too much to care about what you have one" Winston told her as he looked around at the different articles of clothing that Lena had tossed around.

Lena nodded in agreement.

Siver was ready to give up as she tossed one more shirt aside. Just as she did there was a knock at her door. Siver stared at the door for a moment before she went over and opened it. Standing in the hall was Genji, Jesse and Hanzo.

Jesse grinned and tipped his hat "Hello Siver heard you and Lena are going on a date tonight"

Siver's shoulders tensed and she looked down. Every part of her wanted to slam the door shut in the boy's faces, but she didn't and nodded.

"Well we came to see if you needed help getting ready" Genji chimed and Jesses nodded along.

This caused Siver to look at Hanzo who was standing at the back his arms crossed over his chest. "Since when did Hanzo care about this?"

Hanzo huffed "I don't, I just don't trust Genji and Jesse to do anything good."

Siver just nodded slowly.

For Lena it was easy, Winston helped her find the prefect outfit one she had long forgotten she own a nice tux.

For Siver it wasn't as easy Genji and Hanzo seemed to fight the whole way through leaving Jesse and Siver to sit back and watch. Oddly Jesse ended up being the voice of reason in all this and said that they needed to take Siver's style in to consideration.

In the end they had Siver in a pair of nice black dress pants and a white shirt. It wasn't much but it captured Siver nicely.

Siver smiled looking at herself in the mirror, she turned to the boys still grinning "thank you"

Jesse grinned and put a hand on her right shoulder "Hold on now Siver, we aren't done yet"

Siver looked up at Jesse in surprise "We aren't?"

"Nope" Jesse walked over to the office hair Siver had in her room. "Come here"

Slowly Siver made her way over to the chair and sat down.

"Don't worry" Jesse told her "I'm just going to style you're hair all nice"

"Um…okay" was about all Siver could manage to say.

Jesse didn't look much like the type to be a hair stylist his own hair was always hidden beneath his hat and Siver guessed he didn't take care of it much. But much to her surprise he was good at it. When he was done Jesse carefully pushed the chair in front of the mirror. Siver's hair that to her always looked dull seemed bright for once.

Jesse went back over to where Genji and Hanzo where standing. Siver turned to face them, every part of Siver wanted to break down in to happy tears but she was worried it'd ruin all the hard work that they had done.

"Thank you…so much" Siver whispered as she ran over to hug them, Jesse and Genji accepted the hug Hanzo of course didn't.

"It was out pleaser" Jesse said ruffling Siver's hair a little as to not mess it up.

"I bet Lena will fall in love with you all over again" Genji told Siver as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

When Siver finally made it to the main room, Lena was already there waiting for her.

The moment Siver saw Lena she stopped. On a normal day Lena was beautiful, but right now she was something else. Siver knew that there was no word in the whole world that could describe it. She approached Lena and said the only thing she could "you look…amazing"

Lena smiled the same bright smile as always "So do you"

Angela stood up from her spot on the couch and approached the two girls she sighed "Please be careful out there" She began "Siver be mindful of your arm it won't heal right if you mess around with it too much, and make sure you bring jackets it'll be cold outside if you need anything give us a call"

Phara walked over to Angela and placed a hand on her shoulder "I think they'll be fine" she said with a smile.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, they are tough girls and have been through a lot, heck Siver just got shot in the arm, they can hold their own"

"We'll be fine" Lena said trying to reassure Angela.

Angela sighed and smiled at the two girls "I know"

Siver and Lena said their goodbyes as they finally made their way out of the base. They used the smaller transport that was of course meant for taking trips to town. And the place they went for dinner was Olive Garden.

"How's your arm love?" Lena asked once they started eating.

"It's fine" Siver said around a mouthful of food.

Lena nodded then spoke again "I've been thinking Siver…Before Overwatch"

Siver looked at Lena "What do you mean?"  
The brit leaned back in her chair "What where you doing before us?"

Siver pushed her food around with her fork "I was kinda like a hit man in Canada" She spoke quietly as to not be heard. "Mostly took down Anit-human Omnics, but a lot of names came by me" Siver shrugged.

"Wow…" Lena was left pretty much speechless.

"Wow indeed" Siver look past Lena "I wasn't much of a fan but the money was good and the people who hired me better"

"Who hired you?"

"Mostly the Canadian Government"

"Amazing"

Siver shrugged "Some good things came from all that"

The rest of the conversations that night weren't all too eventful. Soon the date was over and Siver and Lena were on their way back to the base.

When they got there it seemed that everyone had decided to call it a night. The base was dark and quiet Siver and Lena carefully made their way to their rooms.

They stopped by Lena door and held hands.

"I had an amazing night" Siver whispered.

"Same" Lena agreed.

"Maybe we can go out again" Siver said and she rested her forehead on Lena's.

"Maybe" Lena replied.

Every part of Siver wanted to kiss Lena, and for Lena it was the same. But they never did mostly from fear and in some part uncertainty

"I love you…" Siver whispered as she lifted her head away.

"I love you too" Lena turned to her door. "Good night Love" Lena said before she opened her door and walked in.

Siver walked down the hall and to her own room. She threw her phone on her bed and started to get changed. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she looked at the screen and realized it was a text from Jesse. She sighed and opened it.

McCree: Good Job Siv, tell us about it in the morning

It was followed by about twenty seven thumb up emoticons.

Siver sighed with a smile. She pulled her phone into charge it and placed it on her bed side table.

Lena looked at herself in the mirror one last time for the night before she got ready for bed. She plugged her phone in and lay in her bed. She smiled as she stared at the wall in front of her.

Both girls fell asleep being warm and happy they both had an amazing night they never wanted to forget and already couldn't wait for the next big moment.

 **Wow another big one! First off sorry I missed last update day things got really busy and I had no time to write! My first semester of collage is coming to an end so I might have a bit of time to write but I don't know yet.  
My friend helped me a little with this page as well primarily helping me get ideas for the part where Lena and Siver where getting ready for the date. But it was actually a disaster at first for Siver. Another thing to add is that I've never been to an Olive Garden probably cuz I've never lived near one. **

**And Siver's back story is kinda a work in progress? I have all the details but yeah. Yeah I also have to admit it's odd for the government to hire a young adult to take out terrorist.**

 **This chapter takes place right after last chapter!**

 **The goal is that the next chapter will be on time! And idk if I've said this yet but Step Ladder won't have anything holiday with in it.**

 **I'm also considering bumping the rating to M chapter 5 was pretty violent I guess and there'll be more of that in chapters to come also swears and other adult stuff. Also i';m planning on cross posting this on DA as well.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Theme 7 kissing**

 **Few fast words beforehand, this story is now going to be rated M! Rest of the notes at the end please enjoy.**

When Siver woke up the next morning she still had the thoughts of last night swimming in her head. She never wanted to forget the happy feeling she had when she was with Lena. She never wanted to forget what Lena looked like. Siver never wanted to forget a single moment of the night before.

Siver pushed herself out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself for a while, something she has never done before. She stopped and stared at her left arm still wrapped in bandages that probably needed to be changed that hid a wound that probably needed to be cleaned.

Siver gripped her injured arm, and it hurt she didn't let it go.

She looked at the time, it was a little past 10. Jack hated it when Siver slept in this late. He told her it wasn't becoming of a solider. Siver didn't know how to tell him that she wasn't a solider and never was. She was a hit man an assassin. Lena knew this now, only the higher ups of Overwatch knew this about Siver she held the secret close to her.

Siver finally let go of her arm, and turned to face her door.

Lena had woken up long before Siver had. Lena knew her girlfriend slept more than the other members of Overwatch and almost every day Jack would scold the girl about it. Siver didn't make plans to change. Lena felt bad seeing Siver get called out each morning like that, she never confronted Siver about it.

Lena slowly made her way down to the mess hall. There wasn't too many people around Lena guessed they had finished breakfast and went on with their day. Lena didn't mind this, it was normal after all and she was happy to share a meal with even one of the members. And today that one member was Mei.

Lena grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at her normal spot. She guessed she startled Mei because the other girl jumped at the sudden noise.

"Sorry Mei didn't mean to scare you" Lena said upon noticing this.

Mei waved Lena off a smile on her face "No it's fine, I'm just in tuned in some reading is all"

Lena nodded and went to eating her breakfast.

"By the way Lena" Mei didn't look up from her writing as she spoke "how was your date with Siver last night"

Lena half choked on her mouthful of food "It was amazing" Lena felt her face warm up as she spoke. "I really hope I can go out with Siver again"

Mei laughed a little and pushed her reading aside "Of course you will"

"Oh I know" Lena began then she shrugged "But we are both busy with mission and stuff, if she didn't get shot in the arm we would have never had time"

Mei nodded and pushed her readings aside "I bet I don't have to tell you but we all support you both and are really happy or you two"

"Oh yeah I know" Lena chuckled and nodded. "I know"

Siver finally made her way to the medical bay; she didn't enter the room at first and just stood there staring at the door frame. Siver wasn't scared to enter the room she just didn't want to. She wasn't sure how long she was standing there until she heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Siver turned her head and saw Angela, she hand a bunch of paper worked hugged close to her chest in one arm and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Let me help" Siver said as she stepped closer to the doctor.

Angela just shook her head "I'm fine Siver, but what brings you here? If your arm bugging you?" Angela asked as she walked past Siver and in to her own office placing the paper work down on her desk and the coffee beside it.

"No more than is has been" Siver replied as she followed Angela "I just thought you'd want to see how it's healing and all that"

Angela nodded and motioned for Siver to sit on one of the beds in the room. Siver did as she was told.

Angela slowly and carefully up warped Siver injured arm. Siver had turned away not wanting to see what she thought would be a disgustingly deep wound.

"It's healing nicely" Angela said as she looked it over, causing Siver to turn and see it as well.

Siver had to agree, the wound was mostly closed but horrible bruised. Siver guessed it healed as fast as it did because of Angle Nano biotics.

"I still want you off duty for now though" Angela told Siver as she walked to her office grabbing a few things. Siver guessed it was her own file and Angela was updating the information.

"It's really boring having nothing to do around her" Siver sighed, she was used to working around the base Jack always had some job for her. At first Siver hated it but soon he grew far to use to the constant work.

"Well" Angela being looking up from the stuff she was writing down "If you do any more damage to that arm of yours you'll be off a lot longer. It might look healed but it's still repairing itself"

Siver just nodding and let out a small sigh. Angela was right about that.

Angela put Siver's paper work away and came back in the room with some bandages Siver held out her arm.  
"On a different note" Angela began talking to Siver as she dressed her wounds. "How was your date with Lena? You too came in late" She asked this as she put what Siver would describe as a clean cold goop on her wound.

Siver blush as she looked away from Angela "It was a lot of fun"

Angela nodded "Did anything happen"

"What do you mean?" Siver was confused by the question.

"You know what I mean Siver, you're in your twenties you're not twelve"

Siver walked to scream the moment it all hit her "Oh my fuck…NO!" She was panicking wishing she had both hands so she could hide her face.

Angela chuckled as she leaned back in her chair pleased that Siver's arm was safely dressed.

"We haven't even really kissed" Siver sighed.

"Well sometimes it's okay to take things slow"

"I've never been kissed" Siver sighed then looked at Angela "Has Lena ever been kissed?"  
"Kissing isn't kept on medical records" Angela said in an assumed tone.

Siver sighed again and looked down at her own feet "I know…have you ever been kissed?" Siver knew it was a stupid question but couldn't help but ask.

Angela nodded "many times'  
"By Phara"

Angela nodded again "yes by Phara"

"Is she a good kisser?" Siver asked a big grin on her face.

Angela lightly hit Siver over the head "you bounce back to quickly"

"I guess so" Siver chucked and rubbed her head where Angele had tapped her.

"But, I should get going" Siver said as she stood up. "Thanks for fixing up my arm a little"  
"It's nothing, let me know if you need anything else" Angela said as she went to attend to some more paper work.

Siver left the medical bay a smile on her face.

Lena had finished eating and was preparing herself for her day. She was about to head to her room when he was stopped by Jack.

"Lena I'm putting you on a mission today"

Lena turned to face Jack "Um sure, any reason why?"

Jack handed her the mission statement "We're short a person and I don't have anyone else"

Lena nodded and looked the statement over "Of course"

"It's a short mission you'll be back before this evening" Jack said before he went on his way.

Lena sighed and got ready for her mission instead.

Siver was making her way down the hall, she wasn't too sure what she was going to do today. She figured she'd talk to Jack and see if there was anything that would be okay but knowing Angela it was unlikely she would have approved anything.

Siver stopped for a moment just thinking and it was at this moment that Jesse suddenly tackled her. Siver screamed when this happened though it was small and more akin to a squeak.

"Now aint that cute" Jesse teased Siver as he ruffed her hair with his real hand. Siver stuck her tongue out at him as she tried to wrestle herself free from the cowboy. Jesse eventually let her free with a small laugh.

"Morning to you to Jesse" Siver said as she fixed her hair. Once her hair was fixed she looked up seeing that Genji was standing beside Jesse. "And morning to you as well Genji"

"Good morning" Genji replied.  
"So, Siver" Jesse started talking as Siver faced him "Any plans for the day"

Siver shrugged "Not really, not much I can do when my arm is like it"

Jesses nodded in agreement "Well I bet there's something you can do"

Siver just shrugged again "Probably"

Jesse placed a hand on Siver gold shoulder "Ah cheer up a little Siver, why don't we go out and have a smoke or two?"

Siver smiled at Jesse "Sounds good" she said with a small nod.

Jesse, Genji and Siver all made their way outside, making small talk along the way.

Once outside Jesse pulled out his own pack of cigarettes he pointed it toward Siver offering her one.

"I'm good" She said pulling her own pack out "Could use a light though"

"Sure thing" Jesse said half tossing his lighter to Siver, she look at is assumed as it was coloured like the American flag.

"So I take it you're date last night went well?" Jesse eventually ask

Siver nodded "yep, way better than I thought"

"Best date ya ever had"

"Only date" Siver replied in an almost flat voice

"Is that so" Jesse replied in a pretty assumed tone.

"Sorry Jesse not a babe magnet like you" Siver said with a grin on her face.

Jesses laughed "Well that's for sure, aint that right Genji"

Siver turned to Genji since he didn't have his mask on it was easy to see he looked pretty assumed to the whole situation. It was rare to see Genji like this, and Siver liked it.

"If you say so Jesse" Genji's voice sounded just as assumed as he looked.

Siver took a deep breath then spoke "You know what though"

"What?" Jesse was the one that replied.

"Please don't laugh or think I'm odd" Siver started she took one more deep breath before speaking again "After my date last night I really wanted to kiss her…" Siver spoke fast and hid her face right after feeling in warm up as she blushed.

She didn't notice the way Jesse turned to Genji, the two boys deeply assumed by her.  
"Well Siver, you go and find Lena and kiss her then" Jesse said moving toward her giving her a small nudge.

"I can't…" Siver sighed looking away.

"And why not?" Jesses asked

Siver shrugged.

"Well, when she's back give at her" Jesse told Siver and she snuffed out the butt of his cigarette.

"Wait…back?" Siver asked following Jesse and he walked inside.

"Yep Jack sent her out on a mission" Jesse told Siver "Speaking of which I should get ready for mine"

"Of course, be safe" Siver said as Jesse left her alone in the common room.

Genji patted Siver should as he walked by "I have to get going as well, but Lena will be back before dinner" he walked off.

Siver was alone in the common room once more. She just stood by the door. She sighed and went to sit down on her favorite sofa thinking of how she was going to get through the long day.

The mission Lena was sent on was an escort. There was no immediate threat of danger but the client didn't want to take any chances. Lena couldn't blame them with the way things where now. The longest parts of the mission were the rides to and from the base. Lean leaned back in her seat this was probably the first time in a while she just wanted to get back to the base.

Lena returned to the base at six pm just as expected. As she walked in the base she found I odd that she wasn't greeted by Siver, but realized that Siver didn't really know that Lena had left on a mission. Lena deiced the best thing to do now that she was back as to get changed and ready for dinner. Lena made her way to her room unintentionally keeping an eye out for her girlfriend. The brit was surprised to not see her once when she made it to her room.

The announcement that dinner was ready and that all members where to make it to the mess hall came just as Lena had finished changing and cleaning up. Soon Lena was making her way down to the mess hall. She guessed it would be a small dinner since many members where out on longer missions.

Siver was the last one to come to the mess hall. She smiled when she saw Lena and took her seat. "How was your mission?" Siver asked.

Lena shrugged "It was an easy one nothing to brag about"

Siver just nodded "probably more fun than just sitting around all day"

Siver and Lena's conversation went along as most of them do, banter being passed back and forth not paying too much attention to the others around them unless addressed.

Soon dinner came to an end and everyone dispersed. Siver and Lena ended up heading to Lena room for the evening; they had no goals in mind. They both sat quietly on Lena bed, sitting as close as they possibly could.

Siver turned to face Lena "I've been thinking today" Siver spoke softly.

"'bout what love?" Lena asked

Siver didn't reply, she placed her hand under Lena chin and gently turned the brit to face her. Siver leaned in slowly, her heart was racing. She was taking a risk but for once she couldn't care less about the negative out comes.

Siver's lips met with Lena's.

Lena didn't pull away instead she returned it. Lena brought her arms around Siver and Siver did the same. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the exact same time.

When the two girls pulled away they stared at each other, they smiled brightly both where blushing both where happy. Lena rested her forehead on Siver's.

"That was my first kiss" Siver said.

"Mine to" Lena replied "mine to"

 **I barely crossed the finish line with this one XDDD I get distracted a lot when writing either hanging out with friends or playing overwatch speaking of which I love the winterwonder land stuff. So I came up with a lot of this stuff while lying in bed trying to sleep and the rest just sort of happened. Also I realized that almost every chapter has a kiss tease and now it's here without Angela to ruin it! As stated at the start this fanfic is now rated M as a just in case thing. Siver is 21 (making her older than me) but that's because where I live 19 is the drinking age but for most states it's 21. Not much else to say for this chapter but that the next one will be sad spoons and that I plan on having it up on time or early we will see what happens I have a few weeks of free time before college picks up again. Next chapter is supposed to be a sadz btw until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Theme 8 swap out**

 **I wanna address something before you go on to read this I finished this story on 12/19/16 and on 12/10/16 Lena Oxton was conformed gay. I cried when I learned about it. Note I am not a lesbian but am in fact bisexual but it still means a lot to me. With that in mind please enjoy this chapter of step Ladder.**

It was cold a different cold then that at Nepal but a cold that was sharp and cut through your skin. Lena and Siver where hidden away in silence. This mission was probably one of their most dangerous yet, they had come to gather some sort of information from talon. Of course Jack not sent only Siver and Lena but the two girls got split up from the rest. It seemed to danger to try and contact the others considering the hack Sombra was amidst the know talon affiliates.

Siver peak around from her and Lena hiding place. Siver looked serious the same way she did on the omic mission only weeks ago, the one where she was shot. Siver had just been let back on missions and this was the first one she was sent to. Siver turned to face Lena, Siver bore the expression of an emotionless killer but it was still warm and Siver like.

"Seems clear" Siver whisper as she reloaded her gun "I'll head out first, wait till I give you a single to follow"

Lena nodded; she found it endearing that Siver knew how to take lead. Unlike her and most of the other overwatch members Siver had no formal military experience. The only skill Siver had when she joined was a good shot.

Siver took deep breath letting it out slowly before she dash off in to the open world beyond the hiding point. Lena watched Siver move further and further away.

There wasn't a moment to think when a sudden shot rang out. There wasn't time to think when Lena noticed it happen. There wasn't time to feel when Siver hit the ground the light powdery snow flying up with the dull thud of her body. Lena didn't think as she jumped forward to Siver body. She stared down at a lifeless body a shot was made clean through her head.

Lena was in such a deep amount of shock she never even heard as someone approached her from behind. " 'ello Tracer"

Lena clenched her jaw when she heard the voice of Widow Maker. She spun around drawing out one of her guns. "You…bitch" Lena's voice was broken, sad and angry. She was shaking and could hardly aim her pistol.

Widow looked at the now dead Siver behind the young brit "She was important to you, no?"

Lena said nothing as she glared up at Widow she was read to pull the trigger the moment the bitch moved a finger.

"A shame she had to die…" Widow Maker teased Lena "She seemed nice"

"She was…" Lena chocked out "and you fucking murder her!"

"What do I say; she was in the wrong place at the right time"

With that Lena lost it she pulled the trigger and the gun fired.

Lena eyes snapped open in the moment. It was a dream. It took the brit awhile to get her braining's and realize that she was in her room, small and dark. It took her longer to realize there was no mission on talon and that Siver's arm was still hurt. It took Lena a long time to realize that Siver was only a few doors down in her room tucked in bed sleeping soundly for god knows how long.

Even still Lena's heart was racing her body drenched in sweat. Lena pushed herself up and looked at her alarm clock, it was 3 am. Lena pulled a hand through her hair; her hair was wet with sweat like the rest of her messy and mated. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurt. Lena brought her legs to her chest. Lena rested her forehead on her knee caps. The brit was glad she was alone because she broke. Her whole body shock and she sobbed, Lena never cries. She wanted to come off as strong someone brave and unbreakable. Yet she was crying now.

That morning Siver was up early. Today Angela was planning on giving her the clear and letting her back on mission and other duties. This wasn't a for sure but Siver could tell her arm was healed up and ready to go. Soon the only reminder that she got shot would be the scar on her left arm. And probably the occasional joke or comment about the time Siver got shot in the arm.

Siver made her way down to the medical bay. Her bare feet making small padding sounds as she walked. The whole way down she thought about how many times she had walked down these halls in the past few weeks and how many more times she'll walk down them in the future. A small part of Siver felt like she would miss this. But an even bigger part missed the trill of a mission.

Siver approached the medical bay door she stopped and knocked on the frame of the open door before walking in to the room.

Angela was sitting at her desk, a mug of steaming coffee sat beside stacks on paper work that had to be filled out. Angela looked up when Siver walked in. The doctor placed her pen down and took off her glasses.  
Siver smiled at her "Here for my final checkup"

Angela nodded "Of course"

Angela made her way over to Siver, she grabbed Siver's left arm and looked it over. Angela did all sorts of things, the things she would do every morning to Siver's arm. "I still think you're lucky this wasn't any worse" Angela said.

"You say that a lot, really everyone kinda does" Siver replied she sounded calm about the whole situation.

Angela looked at Siver "You really need to be more careful on future mission" the doctor added the warning.  
Siver nodded "Lena pretty much said the same thing"

"I'm not surprised, she cares about you a lot" Angela said as she went back to looking over Siver's arm "I mean she cares a lot about everyone in Overwatch"

Siver nodded.

"And I don't need to tell you she loves you" Angela added and Siver just nodded one more.

Soon Angela looked up from Siver's left arm again and for the last time. She gave a small nod and grabbed a nearby clip board. "I'll let Jack know you're in the clear and ready to take on full duties again" she said as she wrote stuff down. After Angela made her way back to her desk and started shuffling through the mountain of papers.

Excitement filled Siver as she jumped to her feet and thrusted her left arm in the air with a triumphant "yeah!"

Siver turned to Angela who was now working away. Siver have the doctor a soft smile that wouldn't be seen "Thank you Angela"

"It's my job Siver" Angela said without looking up from her paper work "But even still you are welcome"

Lena wasn't sure when she had fallen back a sleep, but she did. A small part of her wishes she had not because she felt like shit. Her head ached as well as her neck. Her mouth was sticky and dry and her throat burned as she swallowed.

She rolled over in her bed. She didn't much feel like leaving the warm comfy embrace of her comforter. Lena wished she could stay like this forever but knew that Jack wouldn't have it. Lena slowly pushed herself up from bed this only made her head feel worse. Lena thought about asking Angela to write her off her the day, but Lena knew this would lead to issues. The brit wasn't sick she just had one bad night was all. She just needed some ibuprofen and would be ready to tackle the day in a few hours.

Lena slowly got to her feet trying to avoid any form of head rush the last thing Lena needed was to pass out. And just as slowly as she got out of bed she made her way down to the medical bay. The cold floor felt like hell against her bare feet, but it also felt nice. There were also the bright florescent lights above head that shone down making Lena's head hurt even more.

Lena stopped a few steps away from the door to the medical room. She could faintly make out the voices of Angela and Siver. Lena couldn't bring herself to take another step forward. She didn't want Siver to see her life this. She much mind if Angela saw, the doctor has already seen Lena at her worse and lower. But Siver only ever saw Lena as someone strong and brave the unbreakable imagine of an Overwatch agent, or at least that's what Lena thought. So she stood in her spot unsure of what to do. She clenched her fist as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes and the taste of bile in the back for her throat.

Soon Lena noticed that Siver was about to leave the medical bay, and the brit panicked. She had to get out of the area as fast as she could, she'd just come back in a few minutes after she knew Siver had left. In this moment of panic Lena made what she would later realize was a terrible decision as she moved herself back in time a 'recall' of course. The moment she was realigned she felt ill. She placed her hand on a nearby wall and lowered herself a little breathing in and out slowly. When she had regained herself she went back to the medical bay.

Lena didn't knock she just walked in and the moment she did Angela looked up from her work.

Lena looked at Angela she wanted to speak up but couldn't she opened her mouth to speak but broke down in small sobs. Her body shook as she tried to speak "Sorry…" was all she could get out before Angela was at her side helping Lena down on to one of the cots in the room.

No one said anything as Lena cried, to Angela it was a heart breaking scene to say the less. Lena always tried to put on a brave face always was a pillar of joy in overwatch. It seemed that no matter how bad things got she would always be there trying to cheer the others on. But right now it seemed Lena was the one that needed to be cheered.

It took sometime but Lena finally calmed down, her eyes where red from crying and her cheeks tears stained. She was still sniffling. And she felt worse than before she stared crying.

Angela placed a hand on Lena shoulders her face baring a look of concern "What's wrong Lena…" Angela spoke softly.

Lena sniffed and took a deep breath before talking "it's nothing I just didn't have a great night…" Lena half lied, of course the brit didn't mean to it just happened.

Angela nodded not fully convinced "Is that really all that's bothering you?"

Lena shrugged and looked away from Angela "mostly, I mean I came here 'cause I woke up with a killer head ache"

Angela nodded "I'll get you something for that" Angela moved toward the cabinet where she kept some of her different medical drugs "Also would you like me to ask Jack if you can get the day off work?"

Lena shrugged "I don't know"

Angela turned back to Lena and handed her the pills "Well I certainly would recommend it" Angela said with a small sigh.

Lena dry swallowed the pills still not making eye contact with the doctor.

Angela went over to get desk and started writing something down, Lena could only tell because she heard the scratching of the pen on paper "You can stay here and rest up, I have paper work to fill out so it should be pretty quiet especially considering Siver's arm is better" Angela said and she finished up writing what Lena then guessed to be a note to Jack tell him Lena was to be off duty for the day.

"I'd rather rest in my own room" Lena muttered mostly to herself.

"Okay then" Angela replied "Have Athnea call me if you need anything, and I don't want to hear that you have been running around the base Oxton I want you in bed resting"

Lena was taken aback by the sudden use of her last name but nodded anyway "of course"

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Angela asked as she started making her way toward the door.

Lena shook her head and got herself on her feet "I'll be fine on my own."

Angela and Lena did end up walking together for a short amount of time until they made it to the end of the hall where the medical bay was. Lena turned into the hall where the female quarts were kept. And Angela headed straight to where she would find Jack.

After Siver left the medical bay she made her way down to the mess hall, at the time the only one there was Hanzo who was drinking, what Siver assumed, was a mug of coffee. He looked up at Siver as she entered the room. He raised an eyebrow and she watched her dig around the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"You're up early" He commented causing the short girl to jump. Siver swung around and shot Hanzo thumbs up.

"I sure am!" she said in a chipper voice then she turned back to the cupboards.

"Would you like me to make you some eggs or something?" Hanzo asked his voice showing his mild annoyance that the girl was causing.

Siver stopped looking but didn't turn to face Hanzo "Why are you offering to make me food…" She asked.

Hanzo pushed his chair away from the table and stood up "You're making too much noise"

Siver turned to face him and smiled. She jumped off the counter which she had climbed before "Well that's nice of you Hanzo but I can cook" She made her way to the kitchen and started making noise once again. Hanzo sighed and he sat back down in his chair in defeat.

It didn't take Siver to long to have her breakfast ready and by time she had sat down more people had join Hanzo in the mess hall. The conversation that where held where friendly, it warmed Siver's breast the amount of friendship and borderline family that the members of overwatch had and Siver wished that warmth would never fade. Siver had to admit she enjoyed the praise of being up before lunch and was just as happy to get the congratulations as she told them her arm was healed and she was ready to fight again. Even Hana seemed pleased that Siver was healed.  
"Siver" Jack called causing her to jump, Siver swung around in her chair to face Jack. He didn't have his visor on which was even rarer than seeing Genji without his own mask on. Jack's stare was partly vacant as he was partly blind. This never seemed to bother the old solider as he claimed he was always able to see just enough without his visor. And everyone in Overwatch believed him.

"Yes sir?" Siver replied sitting up a little in her chair.

"As you know Angela cleared you are back on full duties" Siver nodded and Jack spoke "But I don't want you on missions just yet"

Disappointment hit Siver hard as she heard those words she opened her mouth ready to argue but Jack continued "I'm not finished" he started "I want you to do some training, I bet your skills have dulled a little being locked up in the base these past weeks" Jack voice was still rough as always but had a soft touch to it. This made Siver smile once more "target practice then go to the gym I'll give you a mission when I think you're ready"

"Yes sir" Siver said with a brisk nod.

Jack nodded back "that's all, I'm heading back to my office" He said then turned and left.

Siver took her dishes to the kitchen then went to grab her gun, she was itching to get some target practice in.

The room always had a certain smell to it, at first the sent made Siver anxious but the more time she spent in the cold prey room the more she got used to it. She sort of missed it. She looked around the room and smiled. Siver called the setting of training she wanted to partake in, she started simple. She aligned her gun with the first dump and shot it. She missed the feel on the slight gun recoil in her hand. She kept this up shooting each dummy as it came up her shots getting faster and faster until she felt like she was in the midst of a battle. All the sounds around her became faint and was replaced with a sound akin to the ocean the scent of guns was gone the dark of the room and the cold fell it carried all faded away in to Siver's shots.

Soon the first round was over and Siver returned to the world she was breathing heavily as she had forgot to breathe during the exorcise.

Siver did a few more rounds before heading to the gym she wasn't sure what she was going to work on but felt doing everything she could was the best.

When Siver entered the only one in the room was Zarya. The Russian women smiled when she saw Siver and Siver smiled back.

"Hello Siver" Zarya said as she dropped the weight she was lifting.

"Hey" Siver replied as she got ready to work.

Siver and Zarya rarely had conversations perhaps it was impart because when Siver first joined she was scared of the Russian. Now it just seemed the two never had any time together. But now they were together Zarya lifting more than Siver would ever dream of. The conversations where pretty unforced and mostly about missions. Siver enjoyed these types of conversations the most.

"It hurt didn't it" Zarya asked as she eyed Siver's scar.

Siver covered it with her right hand and shrugged "Yeah, I mean I guess it's all a blur really. Can't even recall the face of the omic that shot me"

Zarya made the unimpressed 'tch' sound as she put her weights away and started stretching "Terrible things omics" She said.

Siver shrugged unsure of what to say.

She didn't hold the same beliefs as many members of overwatch, still she understood why so many would hate the bots they destroyed their homes.

"I should get going though" Siver said pointing toward the door.

Zarya nodded and Siver took her leave.

The rest of the day seemed uneventful Siver. She would often find herself in the odd conversation with someone and she had her daily cigarette with Jesse but that was it.

It wasn't till Siver was getting ready to settle in for the night when she realized she hadn't seen Lena yet. Siver sat on her bed a little worried until she checked her phone there was one message from Lena. It was a simple message saying 'I won't be around the base much today love feelin a little under the weather but I'm fine!'

Well that's what the text was supposed to say, Lena signature of texting was auto correct hell.

Siver laid down in bed and sent Lena a fast text back 'night and love you'

Siver soon drifted off to sleep.

Lena shot up in bed, the dream the same one she had the night before. Lena sat quietly shaking trying to get a hold of herself. Lena grabbed her phone hoping the internet would offer some type of distraction but stopped when she saw the text from Siver. Lena wasn't sure why but she felt the need to text her girlfriend back and did.

'Siver? You up love'

Siver was awoken by the sound of her phone going off, she lazily rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen seeing it was a text from Lena 'sort of' Siver hit send and laid back down keeping her phone in hand.

Lena texted back 'mind if I join you in your room?'

At this point Siver sat up again and switched her lamp on. 'Sure' she sent the text fast and waited for the sound of Lena at her door.

It wasn't long until Lena knocked on Siver's door. Siver didn't bother telling her to come in Lena just did. Lena looked tried her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. Siver scooted close to the wall and patted the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong Lena" Siver asked as Lena joined Siver.

The two embraced each other "Just been having some bad dreams" Lena said in a defeated tone.

"Oh…" was about all Siver could say she wished she could have offered better words.

Lena gave a small equally defeated laugh "yeah"

Siver stopped thinking for a moment before she spoke again "Would you like to talk about it?"

Lena stared back and siver for a moment then nodded "yeah…I think I would.."  
Siver nodded "Anytime you're ready"

Lena told Siver every detail of the dream, Siver listened and it wasn't long until Lena had broken down in to tears again. After she was finished Siver hugged Lena. Siver tried to hug her as tight a she could.  
"I'm sorry Lena" Siver whispered.

Lena looked down at Siver and smiled "You don't need to be"

Siver looked up at Lena; oddly Lena was smiling a little.

"I just wish I could protect you from everything" the brit said before kissing the top of Siver's head.

"I know, and I want to protect you as well" Siver replied.

The two laid down in silence, the only sound was the soft hum of Lena Chrono accelerator, a soft hum that lulled the two to sleep.

 **First things first, I lost internet so this ended up being late but I finished it late as well so…yeah :P. and this is a LONG page and probably the longest thing I've ever wrote. I reached my first word goal of 15k which makes me happy also I actually was really anxious when it came to this chapter I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it cuz It's just sad for being sad. And it's ooc! My wrist hates me for writing this much as well which is fucking funny to me. The dream idea came to me when I was bugging a friend saying the saddest way Siver could die was if WidowMaker killed her and I was like shit I need to write that!. Not much else to say about this one I guess um yeah. I have a twitter (where I post little progress updates and other overwatch stuff) and a tumblr where I reblog Overwatch and cats. Maybe drop a review? I hope to have another page up later this week and I have no idea if I'll have one for Christmas week end. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Theme 9 Sleepless nights and old stories.

Some days in Overwatch were short, these tended to be the days with missions, training or chores. Other days in Overwatch seemed to drag forever, these tended to be the days when nights ended up sleepless. Sleeplessness wasn't uncommon in these walls. Overwatch is a plethora of adults who had seen hardships and war.

Siver was one of these adults.

The young adult stared up at the white ceiling of her dark room. Siver was used to night like these, sleep was never her friend. She sighed rolling to her side and staring at the clock, it was 4 am. She threw the covers off and turned on her bed side lamp. She let her bare feet touch the cool floor as placed her glasses on and looked around the small room. She stopped and stared at her jacket that was hanging on the back of her office chair. With a small sigh she got to her feet and walked over to it. It was all in one fast motion as she grabbed it and flipped it on. Checking her pockets to make sure her cigarettes and lighter were there, and luckily they were.

Siver made her way down the halls of the base. The lights were of course dimmed for the night and the base was quiet with only the hums of the machinery around Siver. Siver stopped by Lena's door and stared at the name plate that read "Tracer" she took the moment to recall a few nights prior when Lena stayed with her. A small part of Siver wanted to knock on the door and see if Lena wanted to join Siver for a late night smoke and beer, she even raised her fist to the door, but she deiced against it and went on her way.

Siver stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, then finally made her way to the outside deck. She shivered when the cold night air hit her. The base was always kept at a decent temperature Athena was great at that. Once Siver was adjusted to the cold a little she pulled up a chair and sat down. She placed her unopened beer on aside table then pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

As Siver drew in her first drag she thought to herself about how much Angela would hate this if she saw it. Of course the doctor knew Siver smoked and offered to help if Siver ever wanted to quit. Sure sometimes Siver did but it was one of her escapes something that seemed to numb all her pain. Siver sat back and looked up at the stars wishing she could count every single one. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold quiet night.

This wasn't prefect, but it was as close as Siver could get in a moment like this.

Lena had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. She wasn't sure why sleep wasn't coming to her and found it oddly annoying. She sat up in bed and stared at the time frowning as she saw it was still early in the morning. Lena then let herself fall back with a small aggregated sigh.

"Athena" Lena whispered to get the ai's attention.

"Morning Lena, is there anything I can help you with?" Athena's disembodied voice filled Lena room, yet it was still silent enough that it wouldn't bug the others who were still sleeping.

"I can't sleep" Lena replied in a hushed voice as she looked up "Got any ideas of how to help?"

"Well it seems Miss Weedo is awake" Athena told Lena, and Lena sat up.

"Really, Sivers awake?" Lena asked in shock.

"Yes, it seems she can't get any rest as well she's outside she was by your door at one point as well" Athena told Lena adding all the details she had.

Lena grinned and threw her blanket off herself and leaped out of bed. She grabbed her signature jacket and her Chrono Accelerator and made her way out side to join Siver.

One Lena saw Siver she stopped. The brit stared at her girlfriend who was staring at the sky a cigarette in her left hand that was half burned away. Lena didn't move and just watched as Siver sat up a little and took a slip of her beer. Lena sometimes forgot that Siver did this. And maybe Lena forgot because of what it meant Siver was.

Lena finally stepped forward "Hi Love"

Siver turned to Lena and smiled "Sup Lena" Siver raised her beer to the girl.

Lena sat on a chair opposite to Siver, she didn't speak she wasn't sure what to say, but it seemed Siver did as she leaned forward "want a drag?" She asked holding the cigarette toward Lena.

"No thanks "Lena said a wave of her hand "I take it you can't sleep, any reason why?" Lena then asked in hopes to get a conversation going.

"Yep and not sure why" Siver sighed and leaned back "You?"

Lena nodded "Sort of restless I guess"

Siver nodded her head just once "at least it's a nice night out"

"It sure is" Lena replied looking up at the starry sky.

"Quite nights like these make me think of one of my first mission" Siver almost seemed to whisper as if she didn't want Lena to hear.

"Really?" Lena replied still looking up at the sky.

Siver hummed in acknowledgement.

"Care to share it?" Lena asked.

Siver shrugged "I guess…" she then drew in a long slow breath "It was winter, sometime before Christmas it was snowing so it made the winter night seem a little warmer than usual" Siver closed her eyes as she spoke allowing herself to be drawn back in old memories.

The man Siver was hired to kill was named Eric Halfmen, he was a pretty rich guy with a lot of investments in Omnic Tech. Siver didn't understand why he would be considered an enemy of her country, nor did she consider questioning it. All she knew was that she was being offered big bucks for this mission.

She was posted near a hotel; the Hotel Halfmen was to be staying at. As she waited she watched the snow fall around her it was a light snow and it was pretty. The snow also seemed to make the street lights shine bright.

A lot of the cities tree's where decorated in Christmas lights and the whole city was given a Christmas feel to it. Siver didn't celebrate the season, not anymore at least, not since her mother passed when she was five.

"His vehicle is coming around the corner" Siver stiffened as she got word. She quickly loaded her gun and looked passed the wall of the building she was behind. She took a long deep breath as she watched. Her heart was racing with fear; she hadn't grown used to killing yet.

Eric Halfmen was in a limousine, he was a fat man who as going bald. A man not to tall or not to short. He was wearing a suit.

It took Siver only a moment to alien the shot and even less time to take it.

He fell to the ground the shot clear in his head, his blood dying the snow both pink and red. Siver ducked in to her hiding shot and took off as fast as she could. She knew the government would bail her out if she was caught but she still couldn't risk it.

When Siver was still in ear shot she heard a child crying over her dead father. Halfmen was a father.

Once Siver felt she was far enough away from the scene of the crime she stopped and rested her back against an old building. She had never killed a human before, months of this job and it was only ever Omnics. Siver didn't even realize she was crying until she couldn't breathe due to the amount of grief. She could hardly hear the voice calling to her over the small radio she had. Siver was a girl, hardly an adult in her own country and she had spilt human blood for the first time. She wondered how she would live with this wonder how it would make her grow as a person.

Siver opened her eyes allowing herself to fall back in to the present. She didn't notice that Lena was on the edge of her seat.

"That experience, that mission did teach me one thing though" Siver spoke in the same low story telling voice and she changed her position to face Lena. "I had to remove myself from the mission and become someone heartless to kill."

Lena was surprised by what Siver said. The brit inched forward and grabbed Siver hands, which where cold, much colder than Lena's.

Siver then stared back at Lena unsure of what to say or do; all she did was intertwine her fingers in Lena's.

"I'm sorry love" Lena whispered but Siver just shrugged.

"it was years ago Lena, I bet everyone in Overwatch has missions like that" Siver said as she gestured to the base.

Lena nodded "I guess your right"

Siver then turned to Lena "Ever had a mission like that"

Lena just shrugged.

"You don't need to share" Siver said as she stretched out in her chair letting out a small yawn.

"Tired love?" Lena asked noticing the aforementioned yawn.

Siver glared at Lena "Nah, not that I haven't been up all night or anything" she said in a teasing tone.

Lena smiled at Siver and Siver smiled back.

"I love your smile" Siver whispered as she pushed herself forward and toward Lena resting her forehead on Lena's.

Lena leaned in a little more and gave Siver a quick kiss.

The pulled away and smiled at each other even more.

"Maybe we should head inside" Siver whispered.

Lena shrugged "I mean if you want"

Siver got to her feet and stretched her hand out to Lena. The brit smiled as she took Siver hand and once she was standing they went inside and made their way down the halls of the dark base.

They stopped at Lena's door, Siver was holding both of Lena's hands not wanting to let go. Siver sighed and gripped Lena's hands tighter.

"Is something wrong?" Lena asked.

Siver shook her head and looked Lena in the eyes "No, I just am not ready to leave you yet."  
Lena smiled the way she always does and giggled a little. She freed one of her hands from Siver's and opened her door. "Well, come inside then" Lena said as she gestured into her room.

Siver walked in slowly Lena following her.

Siver watched as Lena removed her Chrono and placed in on a stand close by her bed, she continued to watch as Lena removed her jacket and hung it up.

Lena sat down on her bed and looked at Siver "take off your jacket love" she said.

Siver blushed a little and nodded as she removed her jacket. The shirt under neither was a tank top and it showed Siver arms and shoulders nicely.

Lena stared at the quarter sized scar on Siver's left arm as she recalled the last mission they were on together, Siver picked up on this and she stared back at Lena.

She smiled and moved her arm "its fine Lena" Siver said trying to reassure her girlfriend as she sat down beside her.

Lena touched the scar her soft fingers where cold from being outside.

"It's fine…" Siver repeated as she watched Lena.

"We should have been more careful" Lena whispered in a sad tone.

Siver just shrugged "You say that a lot" Siver then rested against Lena.

"I know"  
"Stop saying it then" Siver teased and grin spreading across her face.

Lena didn't say anything as she stared at Siver.

The moment of silence didn't last too long before Siver yawned once more allowing herself to flop back on Lena's bed. The brit stared down at her girlfriend and smiled.

"I guess we should get some rest" Lena said as she nudged Siver trying to get the girl to ay on the small bed the right way.

Siver just stuck her tongue out at Lena as she repositioned herself so she was laying down back pressed to Lena's wall as Lena snuggled in beside her. Lena ended up resting her chin on the top of Siver's head. All Siver could do was smile.

The two lay like this for a while without saying a word as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Well it's December 25 and despite the fact I don't want to partake in the holidays the people around me do so yeah. This chapter is pretty short compared to the last one like holy cow XD and other then that I didn't plan on having holiday stuff but I got this idea and wanted to use it sort of build a better back story for Siver cuz…it's a different one. Other than that not much to say about this chapter. I reached level 69 on Overwatch so that's pretty sick!**

 **I hope to have next chapter up on time but we will see what happens next one will be chapter 10 and thus a mile stone of writing for me! Still open for prompt ideas for the swap outs I would love a review or two so long as you don't comment about your lust for Genji…like please**


	10. Chapter 10

Theme 10 shopping

Phara streched out her left arm as she walked down the halls of the base. Her day had already started a few hours ago but she deiced it would be best to get some training in before she started working.

She eventually made her way to the mess halls. Some of the others were sitting around the table talking about their plans for the day as they ate. And to Phara's surprise Jack was also sitting in his normal spot at the table, he had a mug of coffee and was reading the paper.

"Phara" Jack said without looking up from his reading Phara was about to reply when Jack continued speaking still without looking up from the paper "I want you to find Lena, tell her I want to see her"

Phara nodded "Of course" she added before turning and casually making her way down the halls to Lena's room.

A small part of her questioned why Jack never got Athena to notify the brit or why he didn't do it himself. But she shrugged it off it was at least something to do even if it was small and pushed back her having to do chores as well.

Phara stopped at the door that was marked with Lena's name.

"It's Phara" she said as she knocked on the door.

Phara wasn't actually sure if Lena was in her own room, and if she wasn't she'd go to Siver's room. And if Lena wasn't there Siver would be for sure and she would know where Lena was at. "Come in" Lena's tired voice eventually rang from inside the room.  
Phara smiled to herself and opened the door then stepped in to the room ready to share the message from Jack "Morning Lena Jack wan-" Phara's thought was cut short when she noticed that Lena wasn't alone on the brits bed and snuggled up beside her was recognizably short girl.

Lena seemed confused for a minute then realized that Siver was beside her, she grabbed a pillow and shoved it onto the other girl. This caused Siver to stir from her own sleep and curse at the sudden and seemingly random impact of a pillow.

The brit wasn't making eye contact with Phara now and was just blushing.

"I can't explain, it's not what it looks like Phara I promise!" Lena's spoke fast and in a panic trying her best to explain the situation.

Phara didn't say much of anything but grinned "Well as I was saying, Jack wants to see you Lena" Phara then turned around as started to leave the room but she turned back the girls.

Siver was now sitting up and was blindly staring at Phara, and once her noticed who was at the door she mouthed some more curse words.  
"Sorry for interrupting" Phara added just as she left the door closing behind her.

Lena and Siver sat alone in the room lost for words that was until Siver fell back on the bed.  
"She's gonna tell Angela oh my god" Siver rolled to her side covering her now blushing face "She's gonna tell Angela that we…" Siver couldn't even finish was she was saying the idea being too much for her.  
Lena placed a hand on Siver shoulder, causing Siver to glance at Lena from the corner of her eye. Lena seemed just as flustered from the situation as Siver was.

"I should get going" Siver whispered as she pushed herself up again. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the room trying to find her possession.

Eventually Siver was standing at Lena's door, her glasses on and jacket hanging off her shoulders.

Lena made her way over to Siver's side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Siver replied with a kiss on the lips.  
They stared at each other as they normally do before Siver ended up leaving.

A short amount of time passed before Lena had herself ready and was talking to Jack.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Lena asked

Jack nodded and began talking to Lena "I have a mission of sorts for you"

Lena nodded "Of course, what's the mission?"

Jack cleared his throat and looked up at Lena "shopping"

Lena felt a small prick of disapoiment she tried to not let it show and just nodded "Of course, when should I head out?"

"Whenever you want" jack said as he handed Lena the list of things she needed to grab "And you can take anyone from the base with you, though I assume it'll be Siver"

Lena couldn't see it but Jack was grinning under his visor.

Lena nodded and looked over the list "Of course Jack" and with that Lena left to find Siver, who was probably in her room.

When Siver got o the room and the door was closed she sighed throwing her Jacket to the ground. She pressed her back against a wall and let herself slide down the floor. She wasn't upset at all but having Phara walk in on her and thinking they did that. It really messed with her. She sat there on the cool floor tracing each crack amongst the tiles with her middle finger. Siver felt the dirt and dust angst her skin and felt that it would be a good idea to clean it up soon.

Siver leaned her head back a little; she hadn't done much in the past few weeks after being shot. In fact even since she got the clear from Angela a few days ago all she's done is target practice.

Siver gripped her scared left arm and closed her eyes recalling what it was like to be shot, and how life changing it ended up being.  
Siver missed missions she missed being outside of the base and seeing new places. The base tended to get a little too quiet for her.

Siver allowed herself to be set in her thoughts for a while before she glanced at herself in the mirror.  
She was still dressed for bed. The girl thought it would be best to get dressed and ready for the day.

The girl settled on a pair of faded grey jeans and an old white tee shirt. Oddly the scar on her left arm was still visible, Siver shrugged and grabbed her mission jacket, it was black and white for the most part but it was yellow around the neck, wrists and waist.

The last thing Siver did was quickly comb her hair.

Siver turned to face her door when she heard the familiar knock "It's open Lena" Siver called.

"Oh good you're dressed" Lena said when the door opened and she could see her girlfriend.

Siver shrugged a little confused "Jack doesn't like it if I lounge in my sleep cloths all day" Siver pointed out.

"Well" Lena held up the list Jack gave her "Jack wants me to go shopping thought I'd drag you along"

Siver smiled and nodded "Would love to!"

Lena returned the smile and moved out of the way so Siver could leave her room.

"Should we tell Jack?" Siver asked

Lena shock her head "no need he figured I'd be bring you along"

Siver laughed a little "Of course"

It didn't take long for Siver and Lena to be out of the base and in a transport on their way to the store.

The two girls talked about everything and yet nothing at the same time. This was another common thing between the two but it was okay.

Siver soon found herself looking outside and watching the world pass by, she had a smile on her face.

Lena noticed this and smiled at her before talking "It must be nice to be out of the base"

"Yep" Siver replied with a nod still looking out the window.

Lena smiled more and rested back in her seat, just watching her pretty excited girlfriend enjoy the sights. To Lena, it seemed only Siver would get excited about shopping.

Eventually the two reached the store that Jack wanted them to go to. It was one of the bigger stores in the area so it made scene to Lena. She looked over the list then to Siver. "Jack wants us to get quite a lot" Lena said handing the list to Siver.

Siver looked it over and then handed the list to Lena "Yep"

"We should both take a cart then" Lena suggested as she went to the cart place "you take the cold stuff I'll take the rest"

Siver nodded and grabbed a cart "works for me"

Shopping for the base always seemed to take up a good amount of time, two hours at a minimum some times. Siver didn't mind as she walked around shoving whatever good into whatever cart.

To Siver this was much more fun than shooting at dummy bots for two hours.

Lena on the other hand found it pretty dull and would have preferred to be on a real mission.

And soon the shopping mission was over. Lena couldn't help but feel bad for the cashier who had to ring them through, but she didn't mind.

Siver sat at the other end of the till banging up the food as it came to get and shoving in back the carts.

Lena cringed at the price she saw on the register once all the food was rung through and was pretty happy it wasn't her card she was charging it to. The transaction went through on what Lena would just call the company card.

From there Siver and Lena loaded the good in to the transport and made their way back to the base.

Once they made it back Jack got a few of the other to help unload what Siver and Lena had perished. One of these people being Jesse McCree.

When the cowboy saw Siver and Lena he grinned at them and tipped his hat, and in the moment Siver knew.

"Jesse…Oh my god what the fuck did you hear!" Siver half yelled.

"Siver, language" Jack called from another room, but Siver didn't care to listen.

"Well I don't know what you mean" Jesse said still grinning as he grabbed a bunch of bags.  
Siver grabbed some herself and followed him "You know full well what I mean Jesse, what did Phara tell you!" Siver stomped after Jesse probably sounding angrier then she felt.

"Ah, yes I think recall Phara telling me something" Jesse was just teasing her at this point.  
Siver frowned "I'ma kick yo cowboy ass Jesse Fucking McCree"

Jesse and Siver arrived in the kitchen and they both placed the bags down.

"Now Siver, Jack told ya to stop swearing like that it's not becoming of ya"

Siver just stared at Jesse wordless. He was teasing her. She didn't hate it in fact it felt like Jesse was her annoying old bother. The thought made Siver happy as she followed alongside him.

"Well, Phara has it wrong I only fell asleep in Lena's bed last time" Siver told Jesse.

Jesse placed his real hand on Siver's head and messed her hair up "Guessed as much I was just teasing ya"

Siver rolled her eyes and gave Jesse and small nudge "Of course ya dumb cowboy"

"Now, now Siver, be nice" Jesse said with a bright smile. Siver just stuck her tongue out as a reply.

These were the moments Siver loved the most about being in Overwatch. They were moments that really made the base feel like home and the other members feel like Family. The moments were small. And Siver guessed most would be forgotten as years passed on. But they still made Siver feel good.

Siver smiled as she and the others finished the job.

In fact Siver smiled for most of the day after that.

Time passed and the base quieted down as night came.

Siver shared a few more words with Jesse as they had one last smoke for the night. And then Siver got herself inside and cleaned up and just ready for the night.

Siver was sitting at her work desk reading over some stuff under the soft glow of a desk lamp. It was quiet in Siver's room. In fact Siver wonder if her room was one of the more quiet places in the base. Most of the time, the only sounds one could hear would be the sounds of far off machines buzzing in fact Siver's room didn't even have a wall clock in it. There used to be a clock in her room but Siver removed it with in her first week.

Siver just sat and read as she did most nights her glasses hanging loosely off her face as she did so.

She stopped when she heard a knock at her door. Siver looked up from her readings and made her way over to it. She opened it and saw Angela standing there.

Siver smiled "Evening Angela, it's pretty late"  
Angela nodded "I just wanted to see how you were doing" Angela told Siver.

Siver sighed knowing exactly why the doctor was here "Oh…man" Siver sighed running a hand though her own hair "I can explain…"

Angela didn't reply but had an assumed grin on her face.  
"Last night..Lena and I…well I just fell asleep in her bed!" Siver explained

Angela chuckled a little "I believe you"

Siver sighed "So, I take it that's not why you're here then?" Siver then asked.

"It was a small part" Angela began "Jack is planning on sending you on a mission tomorrow, it's pretty dangerous from what I hear but he's got a good team planned…"

Siver's eyes widened, Jack was letting her on missions again and a 'dangerous' mission at that Siver was ecstatic.

Angela on the other hand was no she was clearly worried about it, the doctor knew that the team was top notch for the mission but it also didn't fit Siver's skill sets. And the last thing anyone wanted was Siver getting hurt again. But she kept this to herself when she saw the excitement on Siver face.

"Do you think you're ready for this mission?" Angela asked already knowing the answerer and it was in fact the one she got.

"Yes"

 **It's up and on time for once! It's a little short and has a few inside jokes mainly with Jack telling Siver to cut the swearing. Next chapter was gonna be a prompt from the list but I got an idea. New character coming next chapter and some character building for Siver and stuff. The new chapter won't be up until 2017 that sure is crazy also this is chapter 10/30 never thought I would get this far. I am already planning the last chapter as well! I might also start doing audio book of fanfics in the New Year but we will see what happens. Also might do some editing in the other chapters...idk i do not edit these that much WELP**

 **Until next year!**


	11. Chapter 11

Theme 11 Swap out, Another Mission.

Siver was up bright and early the next day, eager for the mission. A small part of her was anxious as well. She of course hadn't been on a mission since the time she got shot in the arm and despite everything she had said to herself and others it wasn't changing anything.

Siver stopped and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She stared at the scar she got from the bullet and gripped it. She had to do better this time. She couldn't fail. She had to prove she was still worthy of Overwatch.

Siver decided it would be best to put her mission gear on after she ate so she made her way down to the mess hall.

In the mess hall she had seen what she would consider to be rare faces. Reinhardt was one of these faces. Siver always found him a little intimidating mostly due to the fact that she towered high above her head.

As a matter of fact most members of Overwatch were taller than Siver. She never paid much of any mind to it though. She knew that despite her height she was still able to fight, which in her mind was all that mattered.

"Good morning Siver" Reinhardt's voice boomed when he noticed Siver.

That was another thing Siver found a little intimidating about Reinhardt his voice was almost as big as he was made all the more large by his German accent.

Siver smiled up at Reinhardt as she moved in closer "Mornin'"

"You're up pretty early" Siver chuckled shyly at Reinhardt's comment.

"Yeah…Never been much of an early bird" Siver began instantly blighting up as she contained "But Angela told me I'd be on a mission today!"

Reinhardt smiled and nodded "Is that so"

Siver nodded in returned as Reinhardt continued  
"Seems we'll be on the same team then"

"Really? Well I'm looking forward to working with you Reinhardt" Siver replied smiling at Reinhardt once more before disappearing into the kitchen.

When Siver returned a moment later with her breakfast she saw Jack sitting at his own spot at the table having a conversation with Reinhardt. Noticing this Siver tried her best to remain quiet and not interrupt them as she sat back down. But, the moment Siver touched her chair Jack stopped talking and seemed to look right at her.

"You're wake" He commented

Siver nodded and sat down slowly.

"That's good, Angela told you about the mission"

Siver nodded once more "Yes she did, I'm looking forward to it"

Jack didn't reply to Siver. She didn't take this to heart though it was something the commander seemed to do quite often.

Siver cleared her throat hopping to draw some attention to herself before she spoke again "Um, what is the mission anyway? Angela only told me it was dangerous"

"I'll give the details when the rest of the mission team gets here" Jack replied to Siver.

Siver nodded she was going to ask who the others where but never got a chance before Jack set his glace up a little.

"Athena" Jack called in a slightly annoyed tone of voice "Tell McCree and Genji to get down here"

And that was her, admittedly surprising, answerer. Siver, Jesse and Genji tended to be troublemakers when they got together all three encouraging each other's crazy impulses. Normally annoying Jack in the process. In fact Siver could have sworn that Jack said he'd never send the three on a mission together, ever.

Soon Jesse and Genji had joined the others in the dining hall and took their own respective seats. Neither looked ready for a mission so it made Siver wonder if they even knew that Jack had assigned them for one today. Both, well Genji at least was normally the first ready for his missions considering he normally went on them well naked for lack of better words.

Jack tossed each person a folder containing mission details before clearing his throat and explaining the mission.

"You're goal is to escort some important information" He began.

Disappointment hit Siver hard at those few words. She never found an escort mission to be dangerous, no matter how important the information or person was. They were in fact the safest and sometimes easiest missions to go on when it came to overwatch. Siver never heard a story of anyone getting seriously hurt on these missions. She never heard of anyone dying either.  
"The thing is…" Jack was still talking about the mission "We have word that Talon will be after this information"

Siver stared right at Jack "Talon…" She half whispered. It wasn't her intent to say that out loud but she did.

This caused the rest of the team to look at her.

"They're pretty nasty people" Jesse muttered the others nodding in agreement.

Siver nodded as well "yeah I've heard of them…who will be on the lookout for"

"The main trouble makers" Jack started talking again "But primarily the hacker, codename Sombra"

"Wait…what's the information? Why does talon want it?" Siver spoke up again.

Jack looked annoyed but replied to Siver's questions with a sigh "Even we don't know all the details, but it's some type of Omnic code, why Talon wants it we don't know" Jack explained then went on "There's going to be six of you on this missions"

Siver glanced around the table, aside from Jack and herself only three others where there. And before Siver could ask another admittedly stupid and annoying question Jack continued his mission expiations.

"Jesse, Genji, Reinhardt, and of course Siver" He ended by gesturing to Her.

"As well as Bastion…You'll meet the sixth person there."

And with that Jack collected his things and started to leave the room before adding on last detail "Eleven sharp. Be ready at the transport"

Siver sat in silence as she ate her food; in fact no one really spoke during this time. It wasn't until Siver was finished up and getting ready to put her dishes away when Jesse spoke up.

"Okay so why the hell is Jack letting the three of us" He mentioned to Siver then Genji "On a mission together"

Genji smiled and shrugged where as Siver snorted.

"I know right"

Lena groaned a little as she pushed herself up in bed. Looking at the clock on her bed side table, she groaned once more falling into her pillow. It was already ten meaning she had slept in. A few minutes later the brit was out of bed and dressed in casual cloths, her chronal accelerator just as casually strapped on her chest.

Lena made her way into the common room, once there she noticed Genji and Jesse sitting on one of the sofas. They were talking quietly to themselves, Lena walked past without saying a word not wanting to disturbed them.

"Oh Mornin' Lena" Jesse called once he noticed the brit.

Lena turned and smiled "Morning Jesse, Genji sorry to disturbed your conversation"

Jesse waved her off "It's fine we were just discussing some mission stuff"

The brit sat down on one of the chair in the common room "Mission stuff?"

Jesse nodded "Yep, a lot of us are heading out on a really dangerous mission here, right Genji"

Genji nodded before adding "Yep, apparently talon is after some information we need to escort"

At this point Lena was leaning forward in to the conversation "Who's going on the mission"

Jesse and Genji exchanged glances before looking back at Lena.

The brit sat up straight a little, she could tell something was off just by the way they looked at her.

"Didn't Siver tell ya" Jesse started a little awkwardly.

"Lena, Siver will be accompanying Jesse, Reinhardt Bastion, and myself on a mission." Genji explained in a calm tone.

"Also there's gonna be a sixth mystery person" Jesse quickly added with Genji nodding right after.

Lena was left speechless at first she wasn't sure if Siver was ready for a mission this dangerous. Not to mention that Siver was only just cleared for mission not too long ago. Lena also found herself recalling her dream of Siver getting killed my Widowmaker. So many feelings and thoughts clouded Lena's mind at once. She hadn't even realized how distant she had become from the situation.

"Lena" Jesse said trying to get Lena attention.

"Oh, Jesse sorry" Lena smiled shyly "I just got lost in thought there"

Jesse nodded "Could tell"

"Worried about Siver?" Genji asked

The britt nodded.

"Siver's pretty strong though" Jesses added

Lean nodded again "I know…"

Lena looked back down the hall where the female quarters where located then turned back to face Jesse and Genji.

"Go talk to her before she has to leave" Jesse told Lena with a small flick of the wrist "She'd like to see ya before we have to leave anyway"

Lena smiled and at Jesse "You didn't have to tell me"

Jesse flicked his hat and did the finger gun toward Lena.

After Lena made her way down the halls to Siver's room, she was practice what she was going to say to her girlfriend. Lena didn't want Siver to leave on this mission but she also didn't want to hurt Siver's feelings.

Lena stopped in front of Siver door. She took a deep breath then knocked. "It's Lena" she added just so Siver would know who was at the door.

"Oh!" Siver sounded so cheerful it made Lena remember that Siver had been waiting for a big mission like this ever since she joined Overwatch.

Siver often complained about the simple missions she was put on saying that the stuff she did in Canada was far more dangerous and she skills where wasted on delivering mission reports to god knows where. Of course Siver was grateful to be in Overwatch, she just wanted more from it.

"I'm just getting ready for a mission you can come on in!' Siver added from inside the room.

Lena took a moment, she made herself smile and pushed her worries back for now, she slowly opened the door to Siver room.

Siver was standing in front of her mirror; she was currently in the process of putting on a sort of bullet proof vest that Winston got her after Siver got shot. It wouldn't really protect her arms, but would definitely stop any fatal bullet wounds.

"Let me help with that" Lena said in a soft voice as she approached her girlfriend.

Siver smiled and nodded "Thank you, but I bet I could have gotten it on my own"

Lena carefully clipped the vest closed around Siver; neither of the two girls said a word.

The brit didn't make eye contact with Siver. For Lena, it just wasn't possible right now.

It didn't matter how skilled Siver was, it didn't matter how skilled her team was. Lena could only see the Siver getting shot in the arm. She could only see Siver lying dead like in her dreams.

"My mission" Siver started talking in an effort to break the silence "It's dangerous…and tal-"Siver stopped as Lena cut her off.

"I know love, I was told"

"Who told you?" Siver asked.

"Jesse and Genji"

Siver nodded "Should have guessed it was those two" she chuckled a little "I can't believe Jack is letting us three go on a mission together!"

Lena found herself smiling, Siver was such a carefree soul at times it often made Lena forget the type of work she used to do. Then again, nothing really screamed killer about Siver. The only time Siver showed any type of blood lust was when she had to, when she was in a situation of life or death, the times when Siver had to stop feeling.

Perhaps the only other thing was the scar on her upper left arm.

The scar was a painful reminder about life in Overwatch. It wasn't much different from the other scars, or missing limbs. But it was the freshest one among everyone at the base.

"It won't happen again…" Siver spoke as she gripped the scar squeezing her arm hard. Her voice was in a much different tone then normal, it was serious…determined.

Siver shot a fast look at Lena, her expression matching her voice "I promise Lena…"

Time passed and soon Siver and the others were gathered for the mission. Lena was standing with Jack and Angela. She took a step forward and grabbed Siver's hand.

"Be safe…" Lena whispered.

Siver grabbed Lena's other hand and rested her forehead on Lean's she never said a thing but gripped Lena's hands a little harder as the seconds passed. And just before Siver let go she leaned in and kissed the other. It didn't matter that so many others saw them kissing.

"I love you…" Siver whispered after she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too..."

Soon everyone was on the transport heading across seas, the mission distention was Finland. It was going to be a long ride. For Siver the ride was quiet she didn't speak once, she just stared out the window half listening to whatever the others were talking about. It seemed that no one noticed Siver being so uncharacteristically quiet either that or they did and never bothered talking to her and Siver was okay with both.

This was a mission to redeem herself as a member of Overwatch.

The mood had definitely changed in the transport by time it landed. The mood of the mission had set in, and unlike Siver the others had all faced Talon in some way before.

Siver was the last one to step off the transport and was thus the last one to meet the sixth member of the team.

Captain Ana Amari.

Everyone had mixed emotions from what Siver could tell and Siver herself was just confused. From the papers she read months ago before she joined Overwatch Ana had died.

Siver quietly watched many steps back as Jesse Genji Reinhardt and Ana all enjoyed the reuniting moment. She waited a bit she didn't want to interrupt them, they seemed happy to be together again, happy that she wasn't dead but also sad that she had lied.

Then Siver took a step toward the small group "Um…Mrs. Amari" she started trying her best to sound respectful "I thought you well…I thought you passed…"

Ana looked and Siver "Just call me Ana please" was the first thing she said before stepping a little closer "You're new I haven't seen you before."

Siver took a step back when Ana approached her, she wasn't scared of the older women it was just a normal reflex.

Ana smiled then turned to the others "Where'd you find this one, she seems almost as stuck up as Jack"

Siver didn't show it but a small part of her was offended by that comment. Jack was a great guy and a wonderful leader but Siver certainly didn't want people to think she had the same personality it hurt. And as if to add insult to injury the others chuckled.

Jesse approached Siver and placed her arm around her "Not at all, Siver pretty much the opposite of Jack she's just in a mission mood" he explained.

Siver pushed Jesse's arm off of her "I can introduce myself Jesse"

Ana nodded "Siver, what an interesting name"

Siver looked back and Ana "My mother named me, I'm not sure why she choice it. I don't suit the name." Siver shrugged and started walking.  
"Mothers tend to know best Siver" Ana replied.

Siver stopped and shrugged "We have a mission though, so let's save chit chat for later"

It was another 10 minute walk to where they had to pick up the information and it took about just as long to get everything ready. Ana and Reinhardt were the ones getting everything sighed over while Jesse and Siver took close watch and Bastion and Genji where a little further off.

"How ya holding up Siver" Jesse asked as the two waited.

Siver look at him a little confused "Fine"

Jesse just nodded and turned back to looking forward "I bet it's a scary mission for ya"  
Siver looked away from Jesse "Why would it be" she then asked

"Just a lot of new stuff for ya" Jesse explained.

Siver shrugged she didn't have a chance to reply when the older members of the team came back with the omnic information.

The real mission was about to begin, Siver thought to herself.

The information was held in some weird box that was locked up and placed on top of a stander payload transport vehicle.

Ana ended up setting up the team as well, with bastion on the payload Reinhardt in front with his shield Siver and Jesse behind the payload with Ana and Genji back a bit.

The escort was going pretty well, the team managed to get it almost three quarters of the way there when disaster struck.

A Talon agent appeared from god knows where. The other reacted much faster than Siver with their weapons already drawn.

"Sombra…" Jesse grumbled through clenched teeth.

Sombra lowered her gun and turned to Jesse "Hello McCree" She replied with a small wave.

Everything was intense; standing in front of everyone was the infamous hacker Sombra.

"What do ya want?" Jesse asked stepping forward keeping his gun aimed at Sombra.

Sombra turned to the box on the payload "Well, my job was to get that but they have it pretty secured there I could get into it real fast but if I'd have to fight all six of you it's unlikely"

She then turned to Siver, and Siver felt a chill down her spine. Something about Sombra, she was a part of a dangerous organization but she was standing here acting like she was close friends with the lot of them.  
Siver shakenly raised her own gun "What do you want?" She asked.

Sombra approached Siver, at this point Siver didn't even realize she was hardly breathing.

"I don't think I've seen you before" She commented

"I could say the same" Siver replied.

Sombra was only inches away from Siver's face now "So you're the hit man from Canada that was recently brought into Overwatch"

Siver tightened her grip on her gun and rose it higher "Shut up!" She spat.

Sombra smiled and stared back at the payload and sighed "Well I really do need that…"

The hacker turned and walked back to the payload.

"One against six" Jesse spoke "I like them odds"  
Sombra smiled "Who said I was the only one here" and just said she said that a shot was fire and landed right between Jesse and Siver.

Siver knew the shot was a warning of sorts, if whoever shot that meant to hit something or someone they would be.

"Be careful" Ana said in a hushed tone, Siver hadn't even noticed that Ana and Genji had rejoined them.

"That would be Widowmaker she's quiet the snipper"

Siver looked to the area where she had assumed the shot had come from. The name was familiar it was the name Lena had told her that one night.

Siver didn't know what to do, things where escalating now, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Is he here too?" Jesse snapped walking up to Sombra.

Sombra shrugged and moved away from Jesse "Maybe, but it looks like I can't get that information so I'll be leaving now"

Sombra then left the same way she came, suddenly and with little to no warning. This had left everyone confused and on edge. Siver just slowly lowered her gun looking up to where Widowmaker had shot from.

"She's gone…" Siver said in a hushed tone.

"She could have moved" Ana pointed one looking around "best to keep an eye out for her"

The rest of the mission went as planned, but it didn't change the atmosphere from being tense around the team. In fact things didn't lighten up till they were back on the transport.

A few minutes into the flight Jesse grabbed Siver and ruffled her hair. "Well Siver you survived your first Talon attack! How do ya feel?"

Siver pushed him away and fixed her hair "Like I need a smoke" She told him.

Jesses laughed "When we get back!"

"You seem young Siver" Ana commented

Siver shrugged "I get that a lot, I'm 21" She leaned back in her seat.

"People think you're young cuz you're so short" Jesse sort of pointed out.

Siver stared and him for a minute before reaching up and flipping his hat off his head "Shut up ya dumb cowboy…"

"I wonder how Lena will react when she hears about this" Genji commented

Siver looked at the cyborg, she hadn't thought about her girlfriend's reaction to this. "I don't know" She sighed.

"Siver and Lena are together" Jesse told Ana.

"Jesse… what the fuck dude, you can't just tell people that stuff…"

Ana chuckled "How does Jack react to that mouth of yours?"

Siver blushed a little and slid in to her seat a little, great first impression you are giving she thought to herself.

"He tried a swear jar once" Genji said.

Jesse smiled fondly remembering the experience "Siver and I ended up having a competition to see who could fill the jar up first"

"Siver won" Reinhardt pointed out.

Siver pulled the collar of her jacket closer around her face as the conversation continued.  
Siver wouldn't admit it but this always was her favorite part of Overwatch. The short times between missions where everyone would joke and laugh, and Siver was happy that there were more people around to share it with.

It didn't take long for the drop ship to arrive back at the home base.

Siver was immediately greeted with a hug from Lena when she stepped foot inside said base.

Siver smiled brightly and returned the hug and placed her forehead on Lena's.

"Lena it's been a while" Ana said as she walked in.

Lena stared at Ana in surprise. She looked at Siver then the others in the area not sure what to think.

Siver watched Lena's reaction. Unlike herself Lena knew Ana back in the days of Overwatch, Lena like everyone else thought Ana was killed in action. But that wasn't the case.

"I guess it's a lot to take it" Siver whispered mostly to herself.

Lena nodded and offered up a smile. Siver could tell it wasn't a real one.

"It has been, but I thought you died…" Lena's voice trailed off as she spoke.

Ana nodded "A lot of people thought that, it was for the better as well"

No one really spoke after that leading to an awaked silence to build up in the small area. It was perhaps most awkward for Siver someone who hardly knew the relationship between the former Overwatch agents, that stuff wasn't kept in old records and mission statements it severed very little purpose in the grand scheme of things anyway.

After sometime Siver gently placed a hand on Lena shoulder "Maybe we should get going, I'm sure Captain Amari would like to catch up with the others"

Lena looked down at Siver "Why don't you tell me about the mission, love"  
Siver smiled bright at Lena and nodded. Siver started talking moving her hands around as She and Lena left the docking area leaving Ana standing alone.

The old Overwatch agent smiled, happy to know that even after all these years and in to recall the spirt of Overwatch was still bright and alive.

 **INHUMAN SCREAMING!**

 **Wow damn so much has happened and changed over the past months first and foremost super sorry for not updating for months on end I got really in to compet season 3 and then it kept up into season 4 and well I suck at the game so much.**

 **Anyway idk what all to say for this I changed a lot just cuz I didn't want to like write a lot into this chapter I want to finish this story but I feel like I am losing some of the passion for it as I want to move on to bigger more plot heavy stories. I mean the main goal of step ladder is to build Siver into the world and the relationships she has. Also my birthday is super soon I kinda want to post a chapter about Siver and her birthday as well.**

 **So until next time which hopefully won't be like 4 months away.**


End file.
